Phantom in Gotham
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: When an unfortunate accident happens, Jazz and Danny or left under the care of Bruce Wayne. As Jazz gets a job at Arkham asylum, and Danny joins the Team, things get pretty interesting. Prologue has three parts.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to a new project I've been working on. It's a crossover with Danny Phantom and Young Justice. An OC will be introduced in prologue part 3. Just saying. There will only be 3 parts to the prologue, and then the actual story will begin! This story takes place after the Ultimate Enemy. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor Young Justice. Enjoy the reads!**

To say that Danny was having a rough day would be an understatement. Not only had he been stuffed inside of his locker by the star football player Dash twice, but then Kwan had been throwing paper balls at him. It didn't just happen once or twice, it was _all_ day. Thinking back at the memory was like living the experience all over again on constant replay. He felt himself tense up, and his anger was starting to make his temperature rise, as well as making his fists tremble with rage. Amidst all of this, he was unconsciously turning his eyes a shade of neon green.

"Dude, calm down", Tucker said as he rose his eyebrows. He hid his surprise of his friend's anger in his calm tone. He didn't want to add fuel to Danny's internal fire.

"Yeah, I mean, I know green's your color and all, but still", Sam said as she lightly grabbed onto Danny's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Danny ultimately sighed, releasing his anger thus his eyes returning back to their original color. "I'm sorry guys. I just want to get home an-" he began to say but was cut off by a loud explosion residing nearby. All three teens looked at each other, all coming up with the same idea, and then took off to where the sound originated from.

"Wonder what that sound was?" Sam pondered as her eyes started to grow wide. She was thinking of all the possible things that could make that kind of noise, and none of them were positive.

"Dunno, but whatever it was…it didn't sound good!" Danny yelled, worry was plainly etched on his face. There was this bad feeling from the bottom of his stomach that he couldn't get over.

When all three arrived at the scene, all of their hearts had stopped. What was in front of them was an unfortunate scene…Fenton works was nothing but a pile of rubble here and there with a veil of smoke covering the area. The halfa could only stare at the devastating scene. Millions of pieces that was left of his home were scattered across the ground. If there weren't pictures of his house from before, one wouldn't believe that a house had once proudly stood there, offering shelter and a happy family. As Danny stared at the sight, reality had finally kicked in, and his adrenaline levels were through the roof.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" He yelled as he started to run towards the piles of rubble. His eyes drifted to all of the piles, having an internal conflict of where to even start looking for his family. He glanced to his immediate left and found a giant pile of rubble to look through. Without thinking, he ran to the rubble, sliding on his knees and began to search through the pile. Seconds later, ominous sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Dan-ny", Sam chocked out in a shaky voice. Her knees felt weak, like they were carrying the strength that she had left in her, and she fell to the ground. In a flash, Tucker zoomed past her and began to go to where his friend was. He didn't waste a second as he bent down and started to help his friend dig through the rubble.

Fire trucks and police cars had arrived at the location, as well as a couple of ambulances. The citizens of Amity Park had gathered and were in shock at the damage that was displayed before them. Someone had pulled Tucker away from the pile of rubble, his fingers were covered in filth and blood from the sharp objects hidden in the pile. He struggled to get loose to help his friend but he didn't have the strength to get away. A police officer came to try to pry Danny away from the rubble, but Danny would have none of it. He wouldn't budge, which the police officer rose an eyebrow at. He called over two more officers and they began to drag him away from the scene.

"No! Stop! I have to find them!" He yelled as loud as he could, flailing and struggling to get away from them. He punched one of them in the jaw and he got away if only for a moment before they had retained him again. They brought him over to an ambulance and put him on a stretcher. The paramedics injected him with a tranquilizer and he began to feel himself relax and have double vision. His fingers were raw and bloodied, and he had done a lot of damage to them, which he would need to stay in the hospital for. The next thing Danny saw were the foggy ambulance doors closing.

Danny hazily woke up and noticed the white unfamiliar ceiling above him. He was laying down on a bed that was lumpy, the room smelled musty, and he didn't like it. He sat up slowly, momentarily forgetting what had happened. His body was tight and it felt like it hadn't been used in a while. His hands began to feel like they were on fire, he flinched when he brought them out from under the blankets. They were bandaged, and red was seeping through the gauze.

"W-What?" Danny asked hoarsely, like he hadn't used his voice in a while. It was at that moment that everything came back at him. His eyes grew wide with shock, and his breathing started to hitch in his lungs.

"N-N-No", Danny sputtered shakily as his body started to shake uncontrollably. The violent beeping of a heart monitor could be heard as he was gasping for breath.

A man in a long white lab coat came rushing in, along with a nurse. The man scanned the area and spotted the IV tube that was located next to his patient's bed. He flicked it with acute precision, as to not disturb any of the fluids that were floating nearby. He then pulled a syringe and injected it into the IV tube.

"Daniel", he said as calmly as he could while injecting a necessary fluid, "I need you to stay calm".

"I C-Can't…" Danny sputtered shakily.

"Yes you can. Take deep breaths…" The man said as he smiled gently. Danny looked uneasy at the doctor, but tried to do what the doctor was telling him to. "Good, see? You can do it", the man praised.

"Why are you relaxing? After all, you'll still turn into me…It's inevitable, _I'm_ inevitable", came a deep malicious voice that made Danny tremble with fear. He slowly turned to his right where he had heard the voice. Dan Phantom was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and smirked at his younger self.

"N-No I-I won't!" Danny yelled in an outburst and glared at his evil self. The heart monitor was going off at an alarming rate, alerting the doctor that this kind of treatment wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Daniel, you NEED to calm down! Tricia, give me a sedative, he's going into shock", the man ordered the nurse, who nodded and ran out of the room.

"Oh? And why won't you? Everyone's gone…" Dan said, chuckling, "Your family's gone! You're all alone! Apparently you've never heard the phrase, 'history repeats itself'. And you thought you could get rid of me…" Dan said with pleasure and amusement as he smirked, showing his fangs.

"N-N-No!" Danny yelled and began to stare wide eyed in fear at his evil future self. The doctor who stared at Danny in confusion looked at him for a while, and then to where he was staring, there was nothing there.

"Daniel, there is nothing there, calm down", the doctor ordered.

Dan only chuckled at this response, "I'm as real as you want me to be, _Danny_. You couldn't promise your family _anything_". At this, Danny started to shake his whole entire body rapidly, his pupils were rolling back into his head. Then the doctor cursed under his breath. Where was his nurse?

"Tracie!" He yelled and looked back at the doorway for the missing woman. Finally, the nurse came running in with the sedative already prepped.

"Here, doctor!" She yelled as the doctor snatched it from her hands. This caused the woman to flinch and step back after the doctor had took it. The man ran over to his patient and injected it into his arm directly. The doctor was expecting a fast result that the boy would be knocked out immediately, however, the drug began to work rather slowly. He looked curiously as Danny began to slowly pass out. Little did the doctor know that this was due to the fact that he had a half ghost patient. The boy began to regain his composure and slip into a relaxed state. Very slowly he could see Dan approach him, and the boy was vulnerable, but he was too weak at the moment to do anything about it.

"You've lost them, Danny…you've lost everything", Dan said as he smirked down at the boy. Danny's eyes finally began to close, and he found himself entering a dreamless sleep.

Danny slowly opened up his eyes, and blinked them so his pupils dilated to the light around him. He slowly turned to his only light source in the room, which happened to be a window. From it, he could tell it was early morning.

"Ah, Daniel, good to see you up", came a suave and sophisticated voice. Danny jumped at the voice and slowly turned to where it had come from. He had just woken up and wasn't used to his surroundings, and he most certainly wasn't aware that there was another person in his room. He squinted his eyes and noticed Vlad sitting on the chair right next to him. He gasped and tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. He was still too weak from the events that had transpired. So, rather than exert himself, he settled on glaring at his archenemy. However, that didn't seem to work in his favor as an ectobeam came out of his hand uncontrollably. It singed against the blankets, burning a decently sized hole through the bed sheets, and then finally charcoaled against the wall a mere few feet ahead of him.

Vlad seemed amused that Danny couldn't control his powers, he leaned closer to the boy, in which Danny responded by scooting farther away from him. 'What is going on?' Danny thought as he looked at his hand before lifting his eyes to Vlad, he couldn't stop the growing fear that was starting to form in his eyes.

"Having difficulties, little badger?" Vlad said condescendingly as he smirked at the boy.

"B-Back O-Off", Danny managed to spit out weakly. He meant it to sound intimidating, but it came out as a weak threat, and this seemed to make Vlad amused, as a strange sparkle came into his eye.

"Ooooh, I'm _so _scared", Vlad said sarcastically. He then stood up and readjusted his suit, "They say you're making a 'fast' recovery, you should be out in a few days".

Danny then heard a dark chuckling, "Yeah, physically, but psychologically It'll take the runt months. Hell, might as well put him in a nuthouse now!" Dan yelled as he appeared next to Vlad with his arms crossed.

Danny managed to growl slightly, despite having a dry throat. 'Great, two people I hate in the same room', Danny thought as he glared at the two.

"You can't hate yourself, Danny", Dan said smugly as he smirked. Danny powered up an ectoblast and fired it at Dan, who it went through, and crashed into the wall behind him.

Vlad rose an eyebrow at this action, "I see we'll need to work on that aim of yours, won't we?" Vlad said as he smirked and put his hands behind his back.

Danny's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear, "W-What?"

"Oh? Don't act all surprised son, your parents are gone, even my dear Maddie. They haven't even found Jasmine in that rubble yet. Who else would you be going to?" He said as he walked closer to the boy's bedside, as if to make him feel how vulnerable and defenseless he truly was in this situation.

"N-No, I…I won't go with you!" Danny yelled out in defiance, not yet fully grabbing the situation at hand.

"You don't have a choice, Daniel. Come two days from now, you _will _belong to me", Vlad said in triumph as he smirked. Danny looked down in defeat, he really did lose his family, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't keep his promise.

"No…" Danny said weakly, "You're not going to tell me that I don't have a choice!" He yelled as two white familiar white rings came over him and turned him into Danny Phantom. He immediately flew across the hospital room to the window, but suddenly halted when he saw Dan in front of him with his arms crossed, his cape flowing in the invisible wind.

"_I'm_ still here, kiddo, you still turn into _me_!" He said as he tried to punch Danny. 'He's not real, he's just a ghost from the past', Danny said as he narrowed his eyes at the image in front of him that was starting to turn to static and then began to fade away.

"No!" Danny yelled as he kept flying through Dan and he finally disappeared into mist. He was almost out the window, and about to turn intangible, but a firm grip got ahold of his foot, surprising him. Getting caught off his guard, the boy yelped in surprise, and was hurdled back onto the bed. The force from slamming onto the bed undid his transformation and he looked up to see Vlad Plasmius towering over him with a displeased look plastered on his face.

"Now, Daniel, here I thought I didn't have to use this", Vlad said as he help up a metal bracelet. It had the insignia of a 'VP' on it.

"W-What is that?" Danny asked as he tried to move away from Vlad in a last ditch effort to escape, but then Vlad grabbed his right arm and stopped the boy's struggling. "Let go of me!" Danny yelled as he tried to squirm out of Vlad's grip once again. Vlad narrowed his eyes as he placed the bracelet on Danny's wrist and it glowed a dim red color before going back to normal.

"That Daniel, is what will prevent you from escaping this room. You won't be escaping out of this one with your 'luck' that you've always conjured up at that last minute", Vlad said as he transformed himself back to Vlad Masters. "Even your little friends can't help you out this time. They've been taken care of this time, just as a precaution for me getting what I want".

"No…" Danny responded in defeat. He then looked at the bracelet and tried to pry it off his wrist.

Vlad smirked at this, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to prepare for your arrival", he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, as if to seal Danny to his fate.

"Oh no. No, no!" Danny yelled as he desperately tried to pull the thing off. It shocked him violently and he screamed in agony. "I can't let this happen!" He yelled as he quickly started to feel tired, he looked down at the bracelet, which started to glow the familiar dim red color. "Great he's…making me…sleep", Danny said as he fell into another dreamless sleep.

Jazz was walking home from the library when it happened, that giant explosion that seemed to shake the ground. The girl stopped walking and looked around the area. 'Was there something planned today that I wasn't aware about?' She wondered. After examining the faces of the people around her, she concluded that this wasn't planned…then what was it? What caused it?

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Came a woman's voice to the right of her. Jazz slowly turned to the speaker, trying to get information.

"What?" Asked another bystander, this time a male. He sounded confused, but not surprised. After all, collateral damage was basically routine after a ghost fight in Amity Park.

"Fenton Works…It's gone!" Yelled the woman in shock.

That was all Jazz needed to hear, she took off running, dropping her newly checked out library books in the process. She sprinted to her home, by the newly acquired information, things were not looking good. 'Mom, Dad, Danny!' She thought furiously as her legs tried to carry her.

When she arrived there, she gasped at the sight. Everything, her house, her belongings were all stacked in piles of rubble. Her knees felt weak and she almost dropped to the ground. Her eyes started to water, and tears started to roll down her cheeks like a cascade.

"D-Danny?" She whispered, trying to alert her brother that she was alive. After all, he was half ghost, if he were in there, he would be alive, right?

"Danny!" She yelled louder, more hysterical.

"J-Jazz?" Sam said in a questioning tone. Jazz turned and gasped in surprise.

"Sam?" She asked as she walked closer to the girl with tear stained face. "W-Where's Danny?"

"I-I…He was sent to the hospital…" Sam said in a weak voice.

"He was hurt!?" Jazz asked in worry. "How did it happen? Was he inside?"

"N-No…he wasn't inside…it happened when he was digging through the rubble…using his hands…Tucker got sent to the hospital too…" Sam said as she started to rub her arm in worry.

"Then we've got to-!" Jazz yelled but was cut off by a blast to the right of them.

Sam and Jazz looked to see Youngblood pointing a finger at the rubble, and it was smoking, like he had just blasted it. The young ghost turned to see the two girls staring at him and smiled sheepishly.

"There was this um…this…thing…" Youngblood said as he trailed off and started scratching his head. "Oh yeah! How's Danny holding up?" He asked in real concern.

"H-He's been through a lot, Youngblood, thanks for showing your support", Sam said as she looked away and started to walk off to the hospital.

"Wait! I…Uh…I'll keep you posted on stuff from the ghost zone…although everyone's leaving Amity Park alone for the moment…"

"Thanks…Really…" Sam said as she smiled sadly and Jazz did too. They then started to walk off to the hospital together.

When the two arrived at the hospital, they saw Vlad Masters getting out of his limo and entering the building.

"That frootloop! What's he doing here?" Jazz yelled as she glared at the man.

"Probably here to kidnap Danny or something!" Sam yelled as she started to run up to the hospital, but was knocked backwards onto the hard pavement. "What the heck?" She asked in confusion before standing up and placing her hand on the shield. She couldn't get though, it was like there was some kind of force field around the area.

Jazz walked up to the shield and placed her hand on it, but it went straight through. The girl gasped in surprise, before looking at the other girl. "I can go through!" Jazz yelled with amazement.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's because whoever did this thinks that you're…you know…dead…" Sam said as she cringed as she said it.

"It's alright Sam, I'll go get Danny", Jazz said as she nodded to herself, like she was on some kind of quest that only she could do.

"Don't use the front, that's what they'll expect you to do…use a window! Hopefully it will be Danny's!" Sam said as she smiled, formulating that plan already. Jazz nodded in compliance.

Danny woke up and noticed it was still early morning, he mentally kicked himself, how could he let himself fall asleep? There was a sudden knocking at his window, he looked over to it slowly and noticed something orange by it. Immediately he wished for it to be Jazz, he really wanted to see her, to know if she was alright. 'But, this was two stories up, there's no way that's Jazz', Danny thought dejectedly.

"Danny! Let me in!" Jazz yelled outside the window furiously.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled happily as he ran over to the window to let her in.

"Thanks, little brother", Jazz said in relief. She then looked at Danny and hugged him, she started to cry.

"Jazz", Danny said as he started to tear up as well.

"Th-They told me you were hurt!" Jazz yelled as she dug her face deeper into Danny's shirt. "Th-They said they couldn't find mom and dad! Oh Danny! What are we going to do?!"

"I-I don't know Jazz…" Danny said as he broke away from the hug. "Plasmius visited me…he also left me a present", the boys said as he showed his sister his right wrist.

"What is that? What does it do?"

"I don't know…all I know is that I can't take it off, and if I try, it shocks me! He also said…that he'll take me…tomorrow."

"No! I won't let him take you! W-We need to go!" Jazz said as she grabbed her brother's hand and sprinted to the door.

"Um, Jazz? I don't think h-" Danny said but was interrupted by a powerful shocking sensation going through his body, the bracelet was glowing a bright red, and Danny yelled out in pain. By the end of it, the boy was on his hands and knees and was panting heavily.

"Oops! Sorry Danny…" Jazz said with disappointment and in a defeated manner. "We'll find another way! We can-"

"Jazz, I…I don't think there's a happy ending for me this time", Danny said in defeat.

"Don't! If you give up…I might give up too", Jazz said as she clenched her fists and started to tremble. Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door, and a mysterious man came in. He looked like he was in his early thirties. He had black hair that was gelled back and was also wearing a black suit.

"Oh, hello kids, I'm Bruce Wayne, I was your father's friend in high school. I'll be your guardian from here on out", Bruce said as he entered the room and smiled at them.

"Bruce Wayne?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Dad had friends in high school?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Yes, well, your father was a far different man when he entered college", Bruce said as he slide a hand through his hair. Jazz looked at Bruce in interest, she wanted to ask him many questions, his story wasn't quite sounding believable.

"Um…Mr. Wayne? Are you sure that you can take us in…?" Danny asked as he rose an eyebrow. He was thinking about Plasmius, there was no way that he would just let Bruce walk away with him.

"Please, Daniel, just call me Bruce. And, to answer your question, I have your father's will right here", Bruce said as he pulled it from his suit pocket. He held it in front of the children so they could examine it. Jazz took it to see what Bruce was saying was true, she gasped in surprise.

"You're telling the truth", Jazz said, still in bewilderment.

"No way…" Danny said, still taking in this situation. He looked up at Bruce with suspicion, 'And what's the deal with this guy? I mean, sure, he seems like a nice guy, but there's no possible way that he knows dad'.

Bruce caught Danny looking at him and smiled. "Daniel, is there something on my face?" Bruce asked as he chuckled a little. Danny felt his face get hot with embarrassment and quickly looked away.

"N-No…and could you call me Danny? It's what everyone call me", Danny said as he rubbed his arm up and down.

Bruce looked at Danny with soft eyes and then smiled, "Sure thing, Danny".

"Oh, Bruce, could you call me Jazz?" Jazz asked as she finally gave the will back to Bruce, it had seemed legitimate, so for the moment, she could trust this man.

"Of course, Jazz", he said as he tucked the will back into the safety of his suit. He did it in such a professional manner, that both Danny and Jazz could tell that he was in the business industry. Bruce then sat down in the chair in the room. "So, why don't you kids tell me more about yourselves?"

Danny and Jazz blinked and then looked at each other. What an odd question for someone of his standards to ask them. It also sounded forced, like he wasn't used to dealing with kids. Jazz shrugged and sat herself on the hospital bed. Danny narrowed his eyes a little at Bruce before joining Jazz on the bed.

"I want to be a psychiatrist", Jazz said outwardly and proudly.

"Interesting, I see a good reason for doing so, some people tend to go off the deep end ", Bruce said, and Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it", Danny mumbled so no human ears could hear as he crossed his arms. 'Vlad has totally gone off the deep end this time', Danny thought angrily as he glared at the device on his wrist.

"What about you, Danny?" Bruce suddenly asked him, quickly changing the topic of the conversation onto him.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he snapped his head up. He noticed Bruce looking at the device that Plasmius had put on him, but then quickly looked into Danny's eyes. The boy could see a thousand questions going through Bruce's eyes, but then he blinked and they all seemed to disappear. Almost like bats flying through the night sky, and then blending into it. Bruce smiled gently at Danny, and he was startled out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh, um", Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I want to be an astronaut", the boy said as he smiled sheepishly.

"And astronaut?" Bruce asked as he rose an eyebrow. "Interesting. Well since you all said what you want to become, I think it's fair to tell you what I do. I work as a CEO of Wayne Enterprises, in Gotham City", he said as he folded his hands together.

"Gotham City?" Danny asked in thought, he had heard that name somewhere before…

"Have you ever seen the Batman?" Jazz asked out of the blue. Danny only blinked in surprise, 'Why would Jazz know about Gotham City… And a man named Batman?'

Bruce nodded, "I have undoubtedly seen him, but then, I think everyone in Gotham has".

"Well, have you ever talked to him? He's the most mysterious one in the Justice League, and I personally would love to do a case study on him-I mean what he does is incredible! And his partner, Robin, I can't imagine being that young and-"

"Jazz!" Danny yelled as he put a hand on his sister's shoulders. "Stop spazzing out, Bruce needs time to answer your questions", Danny said as he placed his hand back down again.

"Danny…that device on your wrist, what is it?" Bruce inquired as he leaned in closer to take a better look.

"Oh, this? It's um, uh-"

"An evil Wisconsin ghost put it on him so that he couldn't leave this room. He's wanted Danny as a son for a long time, and he's coming tomorrow to kidnap him!" Jazz yelled and stood up suddenly, startling Danny in the process, "Please, could you tell Batman to help get that…thing…off of Danny! Please!" Jazz yelled again as she started to cry. She put her hands up to her face and started to cry into them.

Bruce looked at her sadly, but then smiled, "I'll pass the message on, I can promise you that, Jazz", he said as he stood up and pulled her closer to him in a comforting way.

Danny looked up at Bruce with hope, "Well, hopefully your friend knows his way with technology", the boy said as he growled at the device keeping him trapped there.

"He does", Bruce said as he let go of Jazz slowly and started to head towards the door, "You two are my children now, and I will do everything in my power to keep you two safe", Bruce said as he smiled. "Jazz, the room next door is for you, I'll be back tomorrow…And with Batman."

"Thank you", Jazz said with tearful eyes.

Danny looked up at Bruce and then blinked, "Thanks…Bruce". Bruce nodded and shut the door behind him.

Danny was laying on his hospital bed, deep in thought. Jazz was in the next room over, and Batman was coming to get this device off of him. Everything was turning out fine, but then, why did he have a horrible feeling? Danny decided to get up and talk to Jazz, to clear his head.

"Strength down – 75%" Came a robotic voice from the device on his wrist. He suddenly fell on his hands and knees, he could hardly move!

"B-Bruce?" He struggled to get the name out. He was straining his body as he tried to get to Jazz's room. If something was going on, then he had to protect his sister!

"Ah, and what have we here?" Vlad's voice said as he walked though Danny's door, showing himself in. "And where on Earth did you think you were going?" Vlad sneered as he grinned down at Danny in amusement.

"V-Vlad", Danny growled as he tried to get up and away from him! His arms and legs were shaking from the strain that he was putting on his body.

"Now, Daniel, you shouldn't push yourself so hard…at least not yet", Vlad said as he smirked mischievously. Danny's eyes were filled with fear, the anger quickly replaced, he tried even harder to get away from this madman.

"Strength down – 100%", came the little robotic voice.

"No!" Danny yelled in anger. Due to the lack of energy, he quickly fell to the ground, limply.

"Yes, Daniel", he said as if he was scolding a child, "And I'm afraid that due to the fact that that man, Bruce, has decided to interfere, I'm going to have to take you sooner than I thought". He said calmly as he started to walk closer to Danny. "And yet, I don't think that's bad news for me", he said as he bent down by Danny and began to carry him bridal style.

"L-Let. M-e. Go." Danny demanded, and Vlad chuckled at his act of rebelliousness.

"Oh, Daniel, think of all the _fun _we're going to be having!" Vlad said evilly.

"N-No!" Danny yelled in defiance, but due to him not having his strength, it was a quiet yell. Danny couldn't even feel his body.

"Now, now, Little Badger, I think it's time for the good little son to take a nap, don't you?" Vlad asked rhetorically as he pressed a button on a controller and the device on the boy's wrist started to glow a dim red color.

"V…Ki…u", Danny mumbled incoherently as his consciousness was taken away from him. He fell into a deep sleep.

"I have my prize in sight and in my clutches. Although, I'll need to break that rebellious attitude of his", Vlad said as he smirked down at Danny and the continued though the hospital to where his limo was.

**(Prologue Part 1) End. **

**A/N: Here's the first part of the prologue to start everything off. If you like it, then stick around. If you really really like it, then review! It helps me a lot! If you spot any errors anywhere, then feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks! Next update in a week or so! **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Well, here is the next part in the prologue. There's a lot of action in this one, and we get further along in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Dann Phantom nor Young Justice.**

The sun brought a comforting warm feeling to Jazz as she lay on the bed, there was a dry tear stream on her face. The young girl was fast asleep, oblivious to the events that took place the night before. Unaware that her brother was kidnapped.

"Jazz", came a male's voice. The girl groaned in response, she heard the voice, but couldn't comprehend what it was saying to her.

"Jazz…Where's Danny?" The man said, louder this time.

"W-What?" Jazz asked as she brought her hands up to her eyes to rub the sleep from them. "Danny?" Jazz asked half asleep, still not alert enough to answer the question that was directed towards her.

"He's gone…" Came a deep voice.

Jazz opened up her eyes and sat up rapidly. "Batman?" Jazz asked in confusion. 'What is her doing here?' She thought as she looked up at the man. Sure enough there was a man dressed in all black, he had pointed bat ears, a bat like cape, and a black mask hiding his upper face.

"Your brother, Jazz", Batman said in a demanding tone.

"What do you mean? He's in the next room over…" Jazz said as she got off the bed and headed towards the next room. Batman remained silent and followed the girl out of the room and into the next. Jazz suddenly stopped and examined the room. She was baffled that no one was in there.

"I-I don't understand…He should be in here!" Jazz yelled with disbelief.

"Jazz, you need to calm down. It's obvious someone has taken him, but do you know where?" Batman said in a monotone voice.

"Where? I-I…Wisconsin! The Wisconsin ghost must have taken him!" Jazz stuttered out. She was trying to think clearly in this kind of situation, but at the same time, she was worried about her brother.

"Wisconsin ghost…" Batman echoed in disbelief.

"We have to hurry and get my brother! He could be in danger!" Jazz yelled in panic, and started to run down the hallway.

"Jazz wait", Batman called as Jazz halted and looked back at the man. "The Batmobile is in the back. It will take a while for us to reach Wisconsin. Have you eaten yet?"

"Oh…No…But Danny needs us! We ha-"

"Jazz, we can't help your brother if we don't have the strength to. Besides, it's too dangerous to let you help…"

"You can't do this! He's my brother! He's all I have left!"

"And what good will it do for him if you get hurt trying to help him!?"

Jazz was silent and had her head down, she was clenching her hands by her side. "Fine…Let's go. I'm not hungry", Jazz said as she walked past him. 'Like hell I'll just sit around and do nothing while my brother needs my help', Jazz thought as she kept walking.

Batman gave a subtle nod and began to follow the teenager. 'I'll need to keep an eye on her. Something tells me she's not going to listen', Batman thought as he quickened his pace to catch up to Jazz.

* * *

Danny woke up and found that he was in a dark area. He tried to stand up, but found his arms and legs restricted by steel restraints. His arms were above his head, and his legs were spread out. He had another restraint around his waist. Physically, he couldn't move at all.

"W-What?" Danny asked in confusion. The weirdest thing he discovered was that his shirt was off, revealing his bare chest. The young halfa struggled to get loose, but it was impossible. He then proceeded to go ghost in a last attempt, but couldn't find his ghostly core.

"He must have shot me with the Plasmius Maximus…." Danny said dejectedly.

"You're catching on quick", came Vlad's voice as the lights suddenly came on. The boy was suddenly blinded by the light and had to look down as his eyes dilated. He then quickly looked back up and saw Plasmius slowly walking towards him.

Danny growled, "What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked the man as he glared.

Vlad only chuckled, "My boy, I have what I want…and at long last".

"You won't get away with this", Danny said in defiance.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I can…You see, no one knows where you are, and no one will suspect me", Vlad said full of mirth.

Danny only laughed, Vlad rose an eyebrow, "Oh man…Jazz knows who you are and where I am. SO you see, you won't be getting away with this".

"Jasmine is alive? Interesting", Vlad said as he smirked.

Danny felt a shiver run through his body, "You leave her alone!" He growled.

"You aren't in a position to make demands, Daniel", Vlad said darkly as he charged up an ecto-blast.

Danny gasped and he closed his eyes tightly and tensed up his body. Vlad only chuckled at this response, this caused Danny to open up his eyes.

"Don't you trust me, Daniel?" Vlad asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"No", Danny said blatantly. He glared at the older halfa.

"Hmm…We'll have to work on that, won't we?" Vlad asked, although more to himself than Danny. He then started to walk to a table, his body was covering what he was doing at the table.

"Just let me go, Vlad", Danny said softly and hopelessly. He had hoped that Vlad hadn't heard it, but he had.

"That's not an option, little Badger. See, you belong to me now".

"I'm not something you can own!" Danny yelled out in anger.

Vlad turned around and Danny saw that Vlad had a hand filled with a black ecto-blast. He began to walk towards the boy with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

Danny felt his body start to tense up. "W-What are you doing?"

"You see, Daniel, long ago, masters would mark their slaves with something that resembled them. That way, whenever the slave would try and run away, other slave owners would find that slave and would return it to its master", Vlad said as he stopped in front of Danny. "But you most likely do not pay attention in school to learn this information".

"I'm not sure I like where this is going", Danny said warily. Vlad didn't say anything, only looked at the boy obsessively. Danny shuddered involuntarily and then Vlad brought his glowing black hand up to Danny's chest.

"This is going to hurt", Vlad said in amusement.

"What are you-"

At that instant Vlad pushed his hand into the boy's chest. Danny's eyes grew wide, and then he released a blood curdling scream. He started to thrash furiously against the restraints, he had one thought only at the time, to get away from this pain.

"Hold still, Daniel, you wouldn't want me to mess up", Vlad said as he smirked, revealing his pointed fangs.

Danny couldn't hear Vlad over the loud screams he was releasing. As time progressed, a 'V' started to appear on Danny's left side of his chest. Vlad seemed pleased with his work and pulled his hand out of the boy's chest. Danny was panting for breath, and sweat was evident on his face. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"W-Wh-at…Did you do…to me?" Danny said in between pants.

"I've left my mark on you. Now you will be connected to me, whether you want to be or not", Vlad said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Danny looked as if he would pass out at any given moment, his chest felt as if it were on fire. There was a sharp pain with every breath he took.

"It may seem bad now Daniel, but you'll learn to like it" Vlad said as he turned away from Danny and started to walk back towards the table that he was at previously.

"I-I won't", Danny said defiantly, still panting.

Vlad chuckled at Danny, "With your pain threshold being considerably low, I'm impressed that you haven't passed out yet".

Danny coughed in reply, it seemed like whatever he did, he could not get enough oxygen into his lungs. "S-Shut up", Danny managed to choke out. His throat was raw from screaming so much. 'Great, I'm impressing Plasmius, that's the last thing I want to do. Maybe when he's bored of me, he'll let me go', Danny thought as he coughed again.

"Don't count on that, Daniel. I knew you belonged at my side since we first met. Are you surprised that I can read your mind? Now you know what I meant by connected, my boy", Vlad said casually.

"You're…sick", Danny scoffed.

"There's that teen wit of yours. I will enjoy breaking that part of you, boy. You should try and conserve your strength- I have many things planned, little Badger", Vlad said with mock innocence.

Danny could feel the strain on his eyes, they were slowly closing themselves shut. 'Damn it! I-I can't…fall asleep!' Danny thought furiously. No matter what he thought, or tried to do, Danny's body was shutting down. The last thing Danny saw was Vlad walking towards him with the same device that he was wearing before…

* * *

Jazz was in the Batmobile with her arms crossed. Although it may have looked like she was pouting, she was actually thinking about her brother. 'Danny…I'll get you safe from that Frootloop's clutches…I promise'.

Batman would spare Jazz some glances aside from having his main attention on the road. 'I need to get as much information as I can on this 'Wisconsin Ghost', and just the face that he kidnapped Danny doesn't leave me with much intel'.

"Jazz…" Batman said, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Jazz snapped back, she didn't even bother to look at him.

Batman sighed, "Look, I know you have some…hostility towards me because I told you to stay out of this, but I need information. It won't do us any good to run into a fight blind".

Jazz sighed, "I know that…But my parents just died…All I have is my little brother…Can you blame me for wanting to help him?" Jazz said dejectedly.

Batman nodded, "I understand your wanting to help him, but right now you need to let me help him…And you can do this by giving me some information".

"Fine…The real ghost's name is Plasmius. He uses ecto attacks, basically his entire being is made out of ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm?" Batman echoed as he rose an eyebrow.

"It's like this green gooey substance", Jazz said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I see…And how much physical damage does it leave behind on a human?"

"A human? I'm guessing a few scratches at the least", Jazz said as she brought a hand to her chin in thought.

"Very well, I'll have to proceed with caution then…Thank you, Jazz".

"I won't forgive you if you don't return with my brother, you know", Jazz said as she crossed her arms. 'I also won't forgive myself if I don't try something to help him…Good thing I brought along the Fenton Blaster'.

"I know", Batman said as he nodded. 'I'm sorry, Jazz, but I know you're still planning something, and I can't let you get hurt'.

* * *

Danny groaned as he moved his sore body. He noticed he was laying on top of a bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was wearing an all-black outfit. A long sleeved shirt, along with pants and shoes. He also noticed that that stupid device was back on his wrist!

"Damn it! I'm still trapped here!" Danny yelled out and immediately regretted it. His throat was still raw and was developing into a sore throat. Then came the immediate sharp pain in his chest. He immediately was hunched over, clutching his hand over the area where Vlad had marked him. He started to cough, and then gasping for air.

"Alright, first I need to get out of here. Who knows what else Plasmius has planned for me?" Danny said as he looked around the room. He slowly got up from his bed and stood up. 'At least I still have my strength back', Danny thought as he reached for the doorknob and tried to pull it open.

Thousands of shocks were released through his body. Danny yelled out in pain and the force thrusted him against the wall. He got the wind knocked out of him. 'What, does he have a ghost shield around the room?'

"Close, but not quite, Daniel", Vlad said as he entered the room. Danny glared at Vlad, he won't give him the satisfaction of reading his thought anymore.

"You see, this room was specifically designed for you. It was made to keep you in and never let you out…unless I tell it to, of course."

Danny narrowed his eyes further, this made Vlad chuckle, "What's the matter, son?"

"I am _not_ your son", Danny said in a deathly tone.

"Oh, but you will be…as soon as the adoption papers come".

"Bruce Wayne had direct custody of me, Plasmius, not you".

"Hmm, we'll see what a little…_convincing_ will do", Vlad said as his eyes flashed a menacing red.

"Y-You can't", Danny said as there was a sharp pain in his chest. He was hunched over again and was grabbing his chest.

"Well, this is an interesting turn out. It appears that the mark that I bestowed upon you is recognizing who the higher being is".

"What…are you?"

"Come, Daniel. I believe it's time to train".

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Danny yelled with defiance.

"Such disobedience", Vlad said as he sighed and took out a controller and pushed a button. Danny was immediately shocked and let out a scream of anguish. He was out of breath and was panting for air.

"Well, Daniel?" Vlad looked at Danny in anticipation. Danny just looked at Vlad. The man was slowly lowering his finger onto the button again. Danny's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Wait!" Danny yelled as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Good boy", Vlad said as he put the remote away. "Come along", he said as he walked through the open door. Danny just stared at it, 'I'm not going to get shocked again, am I?'

"Daniel, you'll find that I'm not a patient man", Vlad said, a hidden threat behind those words. Danny's eyes grew wide and he hurried through the door and followed after Vlad.

The walls were lined with paintings, the only light was emitted by small candles hanging loosely along the walls. Vlad was a few feet in front of Danny. The boy narrowed his eyes, his eyes were getting heavy from the great amount of pain he had experienced earlier. He put a hand up to his chest, where the pain was coming from. He held his head down…he didn't want to risk thinking anything, because for whatever reason, Vlad could read his thoughts.

One thing, however, was clear as day…He needed to get away from Vlad!

"What's wrong, little Badger? Cat got your tongue?" Vlad asked sarcastically as he turned his head a little behind him so he could face the boy.

Danny growled in response but kept his head down. He placed the hand that was on his chest back down by his sides again as he walked. Vlad smiled as he turned his head back to the front once more.

"It's strange…all this way and none of that teen wit of yours? I'm impressed, Daniel", Vlad said as he put his hands behind his back. Danny noticed the controller for the device that he was wearing on his wrist was right before him…in Vlad's hands.

"Yeah, Plasmius? This is how low you've sunken? Taking a weak defenseless kid and beating him up? That's kind of pathetic…" Danny said as he stopped walking and stood his ground. His cold blue eyes never leaving the remote in his arch enemy's hands.

"Oh? And pray tell Daniel, what will you do about it?" Vlad asked him as he took a few more steps and turned around to face the young halfa.

There was a bone chilling wind that raced down the corridor they were in. The candle lights flickered and extended their shadows being illuminated by the small light in the area. Vlad's shadow showed his ghost form with fierce red eyes. Danny's was of his ghost form as well, but with venomous green eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you what I won't do…think", Danny said as he smirked at Vlad, and then he suddenly charged at him. Vlad didn't move a muscle, he only stood there in the same position as before, but he had an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Jazz, I need to step out of the car, think you can handle staying here for a while?" Batman asked as he looked at Jazz through his mask, covering his face.

"Sure thing…I'll just stay here", Jazz said as she smiled kindly. Batman nodded in response and stepped out of the car, as he said he would. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and immediately called Sam.

"Sam? It's Jazz…No, I'm fine. Danny? Well, that's kind of hard to explain…You see…The Frootloop has him", at the last part of the conversation Jazz had to pull the phone away from her ear because Sam had erupted in rage. She then put it back, "Sam! Calm down! You see…Batman and I are going to save him he'll be fine!" Jazz said as she smiled. 'At least I hope we'll make it before he does any serious damage to my little brother', she thought grimly.

"Anyway, Sam, I have to go. I think Batman's coming back…I'll bring him back, Sam…I swear on my life I will", Jazz promised as she closed the phone and tucked it away right as the car door opened up.

"There will be no more interruptions, now, we will focus on getting Danny back", Batman said as he slid into his seat and shit the door.

Jazz looked down, "I just hope that Danny's okay…"

* * *

Danny was put in a choke-hold to the point where Vlad had him secured. The young hybrid was trying to tear away Vlad's arm from his throat.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" Danny yelled as his face was turning red. Mostly from lack of oxygen, but also from the rage that was building up inside of him.

"Now, Daniel, I see I have much to teach you. First, don't leave yourself open. Second, don't rush into a fight without thinking. That's just foolish", Vlad said as he smirked. "But, at least I know that you aren't broken…_yet_".

Danny was struggling to get out of this madman's grip. He was also frantically looking for the remote that was dropped during the fight. He silently breathed a breath of relief when he found it on the ground…Just a little to the left of him. He still wasn't thinking right, but at that moment…he bit Vlad on the arm.

Vlad yelled out in pain and then immediately let go of the boy, but he realized it was a mistake too late. That amount of time was all that Danny needed as he lunged for the remote that was on the ground.

"Oh, Butter rolls!" Vlad yelled as he charged up an ecto-blast, still in his human form, at the boy.

The scene seemed to be going in slow motion for the two halfa's. Danny had a desperate look on his face as he almost had the remote in his grasp, but then he was quickly blasted in the ribs that Vlad had sent out, and was thrown against the wall.

"Geh!" Danny yelled as he got the wind knocked out of him for the second time that day. He couldn't support his head up and it slumped down. His body laid limp against the wall, which now had an imprint embedded in the structure.

Vlad walked over to the remote and grabbed it, he then walked over to Danny and smirked evilly at him. "You surprised me, Daniel, a sneak attack…you're becoming more like me eve-"

"I…am nothing…like you", Danny said as he slowly rose his head and met Vlad's harsh cruel eyes. Then, Danny's eyes went wide with pain and he was soon finding himself hunched over, the sharp pain in his chest had returned. The boy's breathing hitched and he brought his hand up to the place in his chest where Vlad had dug his hand through previously.

"What…Make the pain stop", Danny barely managed to mumble out. The pain kept getting worse…and Vlad was the one who was inflicting it.

"Get up, Daniel. I know you've been through worse", Vlad said strictly.

"Why?" Danny whispered. Anger was rising in him steadily.

"Why…?" Vlad instigated as he smirked down at the boy.

"Why me?" Danny asked more loudly this time.

"Daniel, let me put this into words that even you would understand. That device on your wrist, it lets me control how much strength I will allow you to have. The mark I bestowed upon you, it causes sharp pains in your chest because it's setting up a link between us. Once that link is fully established, I'll know where you will be at all times, and also what you are thinking".

"I don't…" Danny said as his eyebrows were brought up in confusion. He struggled to get up.

"In other words Daniel, it means that I will own you. In time, you'll look up to me, whether you want to or not, it won't be your choice."

"No!" Danny yelled as he looked at Vlad, defiance in his eyes. "You always have a choice!"

"In some cases that theory is true, however it does not apply to this one", Vlad said as he smirked, "You're finally where you belong. This will be your new home, and I will be your new father."

"I refuse to be used as your puppet, Plasmius!" Danny yelled as his eyes turned a bright shade of neon green. He was also unknowingly making ecto-plasm in his hands.

Vlad only looked at him then walked over to a part of the wall. "Then prove me wrong", the man said as he outstretched his hands to his sides.

Danny narrowed his eyes and suddenly got up with great speed, he charged at Vlad with his fist raised, pure rage in his eyes. Right as he was about to strike the older halfa, he vanished, and the wall opened up to a room. It was a full white room, it was also a very open area. Danny was threw off balance and gasped in surprise as he dodge rolled into the room and landed on his right knee.

"He tricked me…" Danny grumbled as he was about to get up and exit out of the room. Then suddenly the doors slammed shut with an astounding speed. The boy immediately raced to the doors and tried to pry them open…only, there was no trace that a door was ever there to begin with.

"Crap!" Danny yelled as he punched the wall in frustration. "Why would I fall for that? Way to go Fenton…" Danny mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ghost mode enabled", came a robotic voice coming from his wrist.

"Oh…you have got to be –"

Danny was interrupted as an ecto-blast hit him on his back, it knocked him forward and onto the floor.

"After all my lectures of leaving yourself open…" Plasmius said as he appeared and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Danny only struggled to stand up. "Morph, Daniel", Plasmius ordered.

'I hate you so much…I'll find a way to get out of here…To get away from you", Danny thought venomously as Vlad only smirked.

"You see, my boy, my mansion was specially designed to keep you in…I've taken all the precautions…You'll never get away from me".

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man and then proceeded to morph into his ghost form. "We'll see about that", he said as he charged up an ecto-blast and fired it at Plasmius, who smiled and teleported away, resulting in the blast missing him. Danny growled and looked around the area, looking for the older halfa.

"Behind you, little Badger", Plasmius whispered as Danny quickly looked behind him. Plasmius was charging up a strong ecto-blast that would cause some serious damage if he were to get hit by it.

'Crap!' Danny thought as his eyes went wide. He could block it, but that would use up most of his strength! He needed to dodge it. 'Dodge!' Danny thought loudly in his head. Plasmius read his thoughts and smirked as he released the beam.

Danny could only at the powerful beam that was coming straight towards him. The boy closed his eyes and braced for impact…but it never came. Confused, the young halfa slowly opened his eyes. He was glowing green and had teleported out of the way of Plasmius' attack.

"Teleportation?" He asked in disbelief as he looked at his hands. The glow of the green on his hands was slowly fading away.

"It took me years to learn that power", Plasmius said as he started to walk towards Danny. The young hybrid glared at him and raised his fists that were now filled with green ecto-plasm. "Hmm, there's that rebellious side of yours", Plasmius said as he narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately two Plasmius clones pushed Danny to the ground and held him there.

"Get off me!" Danny yelled as he struggled to get away from the clones, to try and phase through them, but all were useless. The original Plasmius smirked as he bent down by him and placed a finger under the boy's chin, forcing Danny to look at him.

"You have unlimited potential running through your veins, and that power that you've attainted, the teleportation, remember that you've only learned it through my guidance".

Danny glared at Plasmius with bright neon eyes, then he looked away. 'He's right…I never would have been able to…'

"Correct, Daniel, you should be thanking me really", Plasmius said as he smirked.

"I won't thank you for anything!" Danny yelled as his eyes flashed in anger, then he teleported away.

Plasmius chuckled in amusement, "In time you will, son", Plasmius said as he absorbed all his clones so the original was the only one left.

"Stop calling me that!" Danny yelled as he rushed Plasmius from above and punched his in the chest. The man stumbled backwards and had an amused smile on his face.

"You're always the cause of my problems!" Danny yelled in anger and round housed Plasmius, and as a result, the older halfa stumbled backwards again.

"Do you even know what Jazz must be going through right now? We have to look out for each other, and you took me away from her!" Danny yelled as he summoned an ecto-blast in both his hands and released them together. It hit Plasmius and caused a smoke screen around the battle field, the visibility was close to zero. Danny was scanning the area for his arch enemy, but it was next to impossible.

"Now, Daniel, I don't believe that's the way you speak to your father", Plasmius' voice said as his hand came out of the smoke and latched itself onto Danny's wrist.

"Yeah, I don't, but you aren't my father", Danny said as he glared at him and tried to get out of the man's grip.

"Tsk, tsk", Plasmius said as if he were lecturing a small child, "That's not how your mother raised you. Allow me to demonstrate how powerless you are in this situation", Plasmius said as he raised a fist.

"What are you-"

Plasmius slammed his fist right into the mark that was on the boy's chest. As soon as Plasmius' fist had collided with the mark, Danny's ghost form came undone. However, the young halfa had no time to be surprised, because due to the impact that Plasmius had made to his body, he was sent backwards and crashed into one of the white walls. He slowly slid down the wall as he let out a groan of pain.

"See Daniel, I will always be stronger than you. I suggest you be careful with your word choice from here on out", Plasmius said as he teleported next to the boy.

Danny was beyond terrified that Plasmius could literally control when he could switchback. He really did feel powerless…Maybe there was no way to escape this man anymore…But why was he so obsessed with him? Wasn't he after his…Mom…?

Danny tried to speak, but he couldn't use his vocal cords. He looked up at Plasmius and glared at him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You are unable to speak for 30 minutes after a forced transformation", Plasmius said as he smirked.

'I won't give up', Danny thought as he looked away from the older halfa. He was filled with such animosity each time he looked at the man. Plasmius remained silent. 'You may have me physically here, but mentally I will fight against you until the day I die', he thought again as his strength was slowly fading. He was getting drowsy from using so much energy.

"That's where you're wrong, Daniel. The link isn't fully complete yet…No, you see my boy, one final adjustment will make you loyal to me. Both physically and mentally", Plasmius said as he crossed his arms.

'You…won't…' Danny thought as he was seeing double vision. He was trying desperately to stay away, but eventually he passed out as Plasmius smirked at him sinisterly.

* * *

"Is this it, Jazz?" Batman asked as he looked at Jazz for confirmation.

Jazz just looked at the castle. Sure, she had been here a couple of times before…but it never looked so ominous and eerie. She then nodded slowly and gulped, she had to do this…For her little brother…For Danny.

"I'm going in", Batman said as he opened the car door.

"Whoah, hold on buddy, I'm going too!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed her Fenton Blaster by her feet.

"Sorry, Jazz, but I can't have you getting hurt", Batman said as he pushed a button by the steering wheel. A white mist began to encircle the unsuspecting girl.

"What are-?" Jazz started to ask but then quickly fell asleep in the passenger seat, the white mist fulfilling its purpose.

"I promise I'll get Danny back for you", Batman said as he looked at the sleeping girl once more before finally heading towards the mansion.

* * *

Danny woke up and found himself in the small room with that weird shield around it.

"Damn it!" Danny yelled at himself. "Not only does Vlad control me physically, he'll be able to make me 'loyal' to him…this has got to be nightmare twelve…" He mumbled as he looked at the wall and decided it was a great stress reliever as he punched it. "Not to mention he canceled out my ghost powers…Again!" He yelled again in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair to try and calm himself down…It wasn't working.

"Will I even be able to see Jazz again? What if he doesn't let me see her?! I'll go insane! I can't take this anymore!" Danny yelled as he banged his head against the wall.

He then heard the doorknob start to rattle back and forth. 'That can't be Plasmius…Please…' Danny thought hopelessly.

As the door opened, Danny backed himself against the wall. He was holding in his breath as the door continued to open. The first thing he noticed was a black clothed body and automatically thought it was Vlad in his human form. Danny then raised his fist and decided to catch Vlad off guard by rushing in on him. He thrusted his fist into the person who caught it in his gloved hand.

"Danny…" Batman said as he looked down at the boy. Danny only stared at the new figure and rose an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Danny asked and Batman only sighed.

"We don't have time, give me your wrist…the one with the device", Batman ordered. Danny complied and cautiously gave Batman his wrist. Immediately Batman pulled a hacking wire from his utility belt and got to work on dismantling the pesky device.

"…No, seriously, do I know you?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Danny this is a very secure device. I need to concentrate", Batman ordered once more.

"So, you're helping me? Wait…you're Batman? I always thought you'd be taller", Danny said with a shrug. Batman sighed and Danny let out a smile.

"Alright I got it. Let's go", Batman said as the device fell off Danny's wrist. The boy then rubbed his wrist with his other hand, glad that the handicap was gone. Batman exited the room and Danny was about to, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Batman questioned.

"Plasmius said he was the only one who could let me out", Danny mumbled.

"The device is gone, Danny. He can't keep you here anymore", Batman said and Danny hesitantly nodded.

"I guess you're right", Danny said and stepped out of the room, surprised that nothing happened.

"Now, let's get going. Your sister is waiting for you in the car", Batman said as he started to sprint, and Danny quickly followed.

"Wait, you brought Jazz here? What were you thinking?!" Danny yelled out in frustration.

"She had to lead me here to find you", he said matter-of-factly as he slightly turned his head behind him and glanced at the boy.

"Oh…Right…Well, I could have gotten out on my own", Danny said as he kept up with Batman, this time running beside the Dark Knight. Batman gave him a disbelieving smirk and kept running, deciding to not make a comment on the matter.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off. Batman suddenly halted, and Danny skidded a few feet in front of him before finally stopping. Batman and Danny glanced around the area, expecting something to happen…They weren't disappointed.

"Now, now, Daniel, where do you think you're running off to?" came Plasmius' voice as an eerie red ecto-beam came out of the darkness and hit Danny square on the chest. The boy went flying back several feet before colliding with the ground. Batman was instantly on guard and looked for the mysterious opponent.

"You should learn to not take other people's property", came the voice again as another red ecto-beam came out of nowhere and was about to collide with Batman before he artfully dodged it. He countered the attack with a bat-a-rang.

"How ludicrous of you to assume that you own Danny…" Batman said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah…" Danny mumbled as he slowly got to his feet. He then looked around the area, and walked closer to Batman. Now that that device was off his wrist, he could use his ghost powers freely. The only problem with that is now that Batman is here, he couldn't risk having him find out that he was half ghost. So, as unfitting as this was, he would have to let Batman fight this battle for him.

There was a dark chuckle that seemed to bounce off the walls, it sent shivers up Danny's spine. He glanced around the area again.

"What's wrong, Plasmius? Are you hiding because you're too afraid to face us?" Danny taunted, trying to draw him out of his hiding place.

"No, boy, however, are you going to let your bat friend fight this battle for you? It's not even his to fight", Vlad said in a condescending manner.

Danny growled at the comment, rage was starting to consume him, and he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Batman looked at Danny and shook his head, he then stood protectively in front of the boy with a bat-a-rang placed in his hand threateningly.

"You are not the only one who can hid in the night, ghost", Batman said as he then began to disappear in the night as well. It was at that moment, that Danny felt utterly defenseless, and also a little paranoid since he now had two sets of eyes watching his every move.

"Alright, Plasmius…you want me? Come get me!" Danny yelled as he started to run down the dark corridor. 'What am I doing? Oh yeah, I'm not thinking again! I seem to be good at that, actually', Danny thought as he kept on looking behind him in paranoia. He felt something hot on his back and looked back again and saw a red ecto-blast trailing after him menacingly.

He seemed to have tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor, the ecto-blast continuing on harmlessly, until in collided with the wall and burst into ghost flames. The boy gulped down his fear and quickly got back up again, only to be tackled against the wall by Plasmius.

"You know you can't escape me, Daniel. I'll take care of your friend, and then I'll have you back in that room with another device on your wrist…I will then finish the link so you will be completely loyal to me. How does that sound?" Plasmius asked rhetorically.

Danny only glared at him, "Well, honestly, it doesn't sound very appealing", he said as he noticed Batman sneaking up on Plasmius with his fist raised. As Batman swung, Danny kicked Vlad off of him and fell to the ground. Plasmius and Batman then proceeded to get into a fist fight.

"I'll take you to somewhere where you can think about your actions, Plasmius", Batman said as he punched Vlad in the chest and then round housed kicked him into the wall. He then proceeded with a follow up punch while Vlad was pinned against the wall, but the ghost turned intangible and avoided the hit.

Danny couldn't see any of the action that was going on, so he couldn't help if needed. He started to walk slowly towards the noise. It was dark still, and he didn't see the candle that was on the floor, so he tripped over it and fell on the ground. He could see the fight now. Batman was on the ground and Vlad was towering over him with an ecto-blast in his hand that was about to deliver the blow to Batman. Danny then decided that his secret wasn't worth having to be under Vlad's rule. He prepared an ecto-blast of his own and fired it at Vlad.

"You little rat", Plasmius said as he aimed his blast and Danny. The boy's eyes went wide and he turned intangible as the blast went harmlessly through him. He then went back to visibility as he ran quickly towards Batman. If he could get to him, then he could get them out of there. However, Vlad grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and yanked him backwards.

"How is it that you always get in my way?" Plasmius asked the boy, once again rhetorically. Danny rubbed his abused throat with his hand before looking at Vlad and glaring.

"Leave Danny alone. Your fight is with me", Batman said as he walked towards Plasmius menacingly holding a Bo staff. Vlad smiled in amusement at the weapon before looking at the wielder and then proceeded to chuckle.

"If you think that little thing is going to stop me", Vlad said smiling but then his tone turned dark, "Then you are sorely mistaken", he said as he conjured up a fistful of lightning and charged at Batman. Danny could only watch as they were duking it out. He then glanced around the area and saw a giant glass painted window to the right of him. That was it…That was their escape plan.

"What could I do to knock Vlad out?" Danny mumbled, before thinking about all his ghost abilities. "An ecto-blast? No…mine aren't as strong as his…those won't work…Wait, I got it!" Danny said excitedly. He transformed into Phantom and looked at the two fighting. Batman glanced over and noticed the newcomer, but also noticed that Danny wasn't there. He pieced it together relatively quick, this newcomer _was_ Danny. He then had to dodge and ecto-blast from Plasmius, but always kept a lookout for Danny.

As Danny inhaled a mouthful of air, he caught Batman looking at him and Danny quickly darted his eyes toward the window. Batman gave a slight nod of understanding and whacked Plasmius with his Bo staff, Plasmius was knocked into the wall with an astounding force. Batman then ran to where Danny was, and that was when the boy exhaled that powerful wail of his.

Plasmius looked on in horror as he was pushed against the wall violently, and as Danny's attack was coming to a close, stars started to dart around the boy's vision, and he transformed back into Danny Fenton as he fell unconscious. Batman took this as their cue to leave and grabbed the boy as he jumped out the glass window. He used his long cape as a parachute as he glided them all the way down to the Batmobile. He landed on the ground and quickly put the boy in the car, and himself in the driver's seat. Jazz was starting to wake up and she noticed that they were at the mansion.

"Danny! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed the Fenton Blaster by her feet and was about to open the car door, when the Batmobile quickly sped off down the driveway. Jazz, who was disoriented from just waking up was startled from the sudden motion. "Hey! My brothers in there!" She yelled out with rage and looked at Batman, expecting answers.

"Your brother's in the back seat", Batman said as he concentrated on driving.

"My brother is…" Jazz said as she looked in the back. It was her brother all right, only except he looked like he had some injuries…and also new clothing. "Danny…" She said as she smiled. She then looked at Batman. "So, what do we do now?"

"Mr. Masters wants to have a court hearing with Mr. Wayne tomorrow. Just to have the custody agreements all resolved. As for tonight, you two will be getting a hotel room, and Mr. Wayne will meet you in the morning."

"Alright…I don't think Danny will like the idea of seeing Mr. Masters tomorrow though…" Jazz said warily.

"At least you two can go back to living a normal life after tomorrow", Batman said and Jazz nodded in agreement slowly.

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to be there", Danny said in the limo that Mr. Wayne had rented for the day.

"Because this matter concerns you", Bruce said as he looked out the window. His ribs hurt after all the punches that were exchanged the night before. He glanced at Danny and expected him to be in pain, but he wasn't. 'That white haired boy was Danny…But then why isn't he in pain? Does he have super healing?'

"Don't worry, Danny, I'll be there, too", Jazz said as she put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. He gave her a small smile.

"We have arrived, Mr. Wayne. Will that be all?" The driver asked with respect.

"Yes, thank you", Bruce said as he nodded. "Shall we get this over with?" Bruce asked the children as he gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, let's settle this", Danny said with determination as he stepped out of the limo. Jazz gave Bruce a concerned look at her brother's behavior before following him out of the limo.

There was a small crowd inside of the court house, each person being there for various things. Bruce led the children through the court house and arrived at the proper room. Bruce was the first to enter, and he noticed Mr. Masters sitting down at the table and watched Bruce enter with an intrigued look on his face. Then Jazz entered, in which Vlad didn't respond to her, she wasn't the one that he was looking for. When Danny entered the room, Vlad looked at him obsessively. Danny looked around the room when he entered and his eyes met Vlad's. It sent shivers up his spine with the look that that frootloop was giving him. He then shrugged it off and then sat down next to Jazz. Then the judge entered and the meeting began.

"According to Jack Fenton's Will, Bruce Wayne has direct custody of Daniel Fenton", the judge said, "However, if Jack Fenton hadn't updated his Will in the past two years, then Vladimir Masters would have had direct custody. As law officials, we must follow what is written. Bruce Wayne has been declared to live in a healthy home, and him already having an adoptive son, makes him fit to raise the rest of Daniel's teenage hood. "

"Court is dismissed", said the lawyer that was standing next to the judge.

Everyone got up and was ready to get on with their lives, except when Vlad had called Danny's name.

"Daniel, may I speak with you?" he called politely, but Danny knew not to be fooled.

"Danny…" Jazz called carefully.

"I'll be fine, Jazz, go on without me, I'll be out in a minute", Danny said.

"Are you sure, Danny? You don't have to speak with him if you don't want to", Bruce said supportively.

"I'm cool, I'll just be a sec", Danny said as he gave them a small smile. They nodded and also filed out of the room.

"What do you want?" Danny asked him in a harsh and rude tone.

"Nothing's changed, why do you even ask that anymore?" Vlad responded sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this", Danny said and was about to walk away when Vlad grasped him by the wrist tightly. So tightly that Danny flinched in pain a little.

"Listen here, Daniel. I don't know how you got away last night, but mark my words, this is _not_ over", Vlad said sinisterly.

"Oh, I think that the judge made it painfully clear for you. This _is_ over", Danny said in an equally sinister tone.

"Fine, Daniel." Vlad said as he let go of the young hybrid, surprising him.

"Really?" He asked hopefully as he turned towards Vlad, letting go of his guard.

"At least let me give you something to remember me by", Vlad said as he dug into his jacket and pulled it out. It was a syringe and was filled with black liquid. He then thrusted it into Danny's chest and the boy cried out in pain.

"From now on, I won't have to come after you…No, my boy, you will always want to come to me. To be by my side. The link is complete, and I'd love to see how you'll be getting yourself out of this one, Daniel. See you real soon", Vlad said as he pulled the empty syringe out of his chest and turned intangible, laughing darkly before taking off towards his mansion in Wisconsin.

Danny was on the ground in pain, clutching his chest so tightly that he was hurting himself. Jazz walked into the room because her brother was taking too long to come out. She gasped in surprise when she saw her brother in pain and on the floor.

"Bruce!" She yelled and ran to her brother's side.

Bruce immediately ran into the room and saw that his young ward was on the ground in pain, he quickly rushed to his side as well.

"Danny! Danny, are you okay? What happened?" Bruce demanded, wanting answers.

"H-Have to…go to him…" Danny mumbled as he struggled to get up.

**(Prologue Part 2) End.**

**A/N: As the prologue is almost drawing to a close, things heat up for Danny! But, I'm sure that he can figure whatever is affecting him out. Maybe...Anyway, one more part to the prologue left! Then the real story begins! **


	3. Prologue Part 3

**A/N: HOLY LATE UPDATE, BATMAN! Here we are! The last part to the prologue. I've realized that I have more than one OC in this chapter (Like 3...Haha...) however the one that will be added to the main story as a main character will be Alice Waters, who will make an appearance later. How this story will end up going, is that chapter 1 will follow the young justice episodes, so my advice is that if you haven't watched any of the serious and would like to, go watch the episodes first. I have read all of your reviews, and I thank you that you guys enjoy this story so much. I honestly never thought that it would pick up...but here we are, part 3 of the prologue. There were a few inconsistencies in the last part, and I realize that now. Thanks for pointing it out to me! Anywho, along with the story! This one is kinda emotional, lots of fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. **

Soon after that performance, Danny found himself over exhausted, and as a result he had passed out. He was in the safety of Bruce's secure arms. Jazz looked at Bruce with concern and worry etched on her face.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him here alone with…" Jazz mumbled to herself as she looked at her passed out brother in regret.

Bruce heard her mumbling and it caught his attention, "What did you say, Jazz?"

"Huh? Nothing...He probably passed out from stress", Jazz said, trying to stray away from the topic about Vlad. 'But the real question is, what did he do to Danny?'

"…We should hurry to my manor, there he can get the rest he needs", Bruce said as he started to walk out of the court house, Jazz quickly in pursuit.

* * *

As they turned down a road, the house was located up on a hill in a secluded area. It was around the ocean and had a nice breeze rolling into the coast. Jazz looked on at the house that was in front of her. As Bruce had stated, it was actually a manor. This place was huge, and if she had to say, it was just a little smaller than Vlad's.

At the thought of Vlad, her face scrunched up in anger. Bruce chose to look at her at that exact moment and rose an eyebrow.

"What's on your mind, Jazz?" Bruce asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past…" She said, barely above a mumble. Danny groaned as he finally stirred next to her in the limo. He blinked his tired eyes open and looked around his surroundings slowly.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Jazz said happily as she put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. He almost shrugged it off, thinking it was Vlad, but then realized it was Jazz.

"W-What happened?" He mumbled, his throat was a little raw, considering he had just woken up.

"That's what we want to know, Danny", Bruce said as he looked at the boy who looked on in confusion, "What happened after we left the room?"

"What…happened?" He asked, more to himself than the others. His head started to hurt, but the events that had occurred were slowly starting to come back to him…

"_At least let me give you something to remember me by", Vlad said as he dug into his jacket and pulled it out. It was a syringe and was filled with black liquid. He then thrusted it into Danny's chest and the boy cried out in pain._

"_From now on, I won't have to come after you…No, my boy, you will always want to come to me. To be by my side. The link is complete, and I'd love to see how you'll be getting yourself out of this one, Daniel. See you real soon", Vlad said as he pulled the empty syringe out of his chest and turned intangible, laughing darkly before taking off towards his mansion in Wisconsin._

As he was pulled out of his thoughts by the limo stopping, his eyes grew wide with realization. Whatever Vlad had injected him with, it wasn't good…and frankly, he didn't know what it quite did.

"Um…I don't know, I just remembering passing out", Danny said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. His sister looked at him in concern, while Bruce just stared at Danny in indifference, he knew a lie when he saw one.

"Mr. Bruce, we have arrived", came a voice filled with respect and wisdom, but old at the same time.

Everyone in the limo looked up at a man dressed up as a butler. Bruce gave a curt nod, before opening up the door and stepping out, Danny and Jazz quickly following his actions.

"Alfred, this is Danny and Jazz, their parents have left them in my care", Bruce said as he smiled gently, looking at Alfred, and then at Danny and Jazz as he introduced them. The butler looked at them before giving a nod and heading back into the limo, most likely to park it in a safe place.

"Shall we go inside?" Bruce asked as he started to head to the front door. Jazz and Danny got the message and started to follow him to the door. Right as Bruce clasped his hand around the handle, he flinched back in surprise, for it had electrocuted him.

Just then there was an ominous laughter that echoed from inside the mansion as Bruce sighed. The door was suddenly opened to reveal a 13 year old boy with dark black hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black jacket over it, along with some jeans. The weirdest thing was that he was wearing sunglasses that covered his eyes, almost as if it served as a mask.

"Heh, I can't believe that you actually-" He said excitedly before noticing the glum look on Bruce's face and the company that he had behind him.

"Dick…let me introduce you to Danny and Jazz, they will be living with us from now on", Bruce said as he entered his home.

"Oh, um, hi", Richard said awkwardly before running to catch up with his surrogate father. "Why didn't you_ tell_ me you were bringing people?" Dick hissed in a low whisper.

Ignoring his adopted son, he gestured to around his home, "Make yourselves at home, I would show you where your rooms are, but I have a very busy schedule that I have to keep up. You know how work is!" He said as he began to stride off further into the hallway.

"This place is huge, huh, Danny?" Jazz asked, trying to make light of an awkward situation.

"Is it bad that in a way, this place reminds me of…?" Danny was about to say, but got cut off from an excruciating pain from deep inside his chest, exactly where that dreaded 'V' was embedded into his skin. He found himself hunched over, and grabbing his chest.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled as she kneeled down by him and began to put a hand on his back.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Dick asked as he kneeled down and saw the sweat on Danny's face. It didn't look normal, and in a way, it kind of reminded him of Scarecrow's concoctions.

"I'm…Fine…" Danny said as he took in deep breaths.

Dick scrunched his face in suspicion, this boy looked anything but fine.

"Hold on, let me get Bru-"

"No! I don't need to…make another person worry about me", Danny said as he pulled himself together and stood up, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Danny…" Jazz said as she stood up with him.

"Anyway, I really just want to get some rest", Danny said as he wiped the sweat off his face, and Dick nodded before motioning towards the stairs to his right.

"The rooms are right up there to the left. Make sure you get some rest…" Dick replied in an uneasy tone.

Danny nodded before following what Dick had said, he made it to the second step before he passed out again, due to the pain in his chest…

"Get Bruce!" Jazz yelled as she ran to her brother.

"Yeah, like that's the easiest thing to do…" Dick mumbled as he ran through the mansion in search of his mentor.

* * *

Danny glanced around the rubble that used to be his home. He would never see them again, he would never spend any more time with them again.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny called out and looked around the area, trying his best to not look at his collapsed home.

"They're not here, Daniel", came that voice that he hated with a passion from behind him.

He quickly turned around only to receive a hand reach out and grab his throat. Danny was struggling to breathe as he clawed at the man who was abusing his throat. Then, just before he passed out, he got a kick to the stomach. He landed roughly on the ground and he glanced up at Vlad, in his human form.

"Y-You…" Danny barely choked out. Vlad looked at him before circling around him with his hands behind his back. Danny couldn't help but think about how much this reminds him of a lion circling his prey.

"Now, now, little badger, of course it would be me. Who else would torment you in your dreams?" Vlad said as he chuckled to himself, like he knew an inside joke.

"Here's a suggestion, how about you leave me alone?" Danny asked sarcastically in anger as he got up from the ground and got himself into a fighting position.

"That would be too easy. And where would the fun be in that?" Vlad asked as he shrugged to himself before pausing in his circling.

"Then I'll _make _you leave me alone!" Danny yelled in anger before charging at his opponent with a fist raised. As he went to strike the man, Vlad grew a smirk on his face before vanishing without a trace.

"You can't make me do anything…_I_ on the other hand…" Vlad said as he reappeared behind Danny. As Danny turned around he was met with a punch to his face. Danny landed roughly on his back, he had the wind knocked out of him and groaned as he tried to get back up.

Vlad appeared in front of him, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it down so that Danny was forced to look up to Vlad. "I can make you do anything, Daniel. And if for a second you think you have any control, think again. You belong to me", Vlad whispered into Danny's ear.

"You're wrong!" Danny yelled out in defiance and as a result, Vlad pulled his hair down harder. This caused Danny to yell out in pain.

"Think what you want. The end justify the means, child", Vlad hissed as he vanished.

* * *

Danny woke up with a start. Sweat was covering his face and his body felt weak. He rubbed his head, and his eyes grew wide. "That dream had actually hurt me…"

"Danny?" Came Jazz's voice from beyond the door of his room. He glanced over to it before rubbing his head again, things weren't making sense anymore.

"Yeah?" Came his quiet reply.

"It's time for dinner", She said as she slowly opened the door. He wouldn't have had a problem with Jazz coming into the room, except that his shirt was off, and that dreaded tattoo was right there in plain sight.

"Uh! Jazz, wait!" He yelled trying to find his shirt, but couldn't find it anywhere, he then resorted to the blankets on the bed and covered himself up with them.

"Danny, are you feeling better?" She asked as she turned on the lights to the room. "Are you cold?" She asked seeing that he was covered up.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty cold in here…"

"Oh, well, come on, Dick is already down stairs waiting for us", Jazz said as she sat down in a chair, waiting for her brother.

"Jazz, my shirt's off…can you wait outside?" Danny asked getting more nervous at the second.

"Danny, you're my brother, I've seen you without your shirt on before. Now, hurry up!" Jazz yelled, getting agitated.

"Jazz! Wait. Outside!" Danny ordered and Jazz rose an eyebrow in response.

"Why? Is there something that you don't want me seeing?" Jazz asked as she got up from the chair and started coming closer to him.

"Jazz, I'm serious!" Danny yelled as he brought the blankets closer to him.

"So am I! I thought that we weren't keeping anymore secrets between each other!" Jazz yelled as she tugged at the blankets.

"Jazz knock it off!"

"No, Danny! You're telling me everything!"

"Sometimes that's not for the best!"

"I'm only here to help you!" Jazz yelled as she pulled harder, and the blanket flew off the bed and crashed onto the floor. Jazz's eyes grew wide as she examined her brother's upper torso. "He did this…to you", She said as she moved her hand slowly and placed it on the 'V' that was there.

Danny looked away and refused to say anything.

"Why? Why does he always have to hurt you?!" Jazz yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jazz…its fine. I can handle it", Danny said as he looked around the room for his shirt, but instead found a dark grey shirt and put it on.

"But…You shouldn't have to", Jazz said as she blinked and tears started rolling down her face.

Danny didn't say anything, but just looked at the door, Dick was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Um, am I interrupting?" He asked as he frowned.

"No…Come on, Jazz, let's go eat. I'll tell you everything after dinner", he said as he gave her a gentle smile. Jazz looked up and nodded. She wiped her tears with her hand before following Dick and Danny out of the room.

* * *

As they began to sit around the long dinner table, Alfred was busy setting the numerous plates across the table. The table was long and unneeded. It seemed like Bruce was just flaunting his money and power to his guests, if they had chosen to spend dinner with the man.

Danny rose an eyebrow, "Why does Bruce need such a long table?"

Jazz only shook her head, "Maybe he throws some parties…?"

"I can assure you, I don't throw parties", came Bruce's voice as he made Danny and Jazz gasp in surprise before turning their heads and looking at Bruce. He gave them a small smile and sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah, if anything, Bruce _kills _the parties", Dick said with a smirk on his face, not even trying to hide it on his face. Bruce only glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes before returning his attention to Danny and Jazz.

"Danny, what made you pass out earlier? I had to carry you to bed. Not to mention you had such a high fever that you were shaking in your clothes, I had to get your shirt off you so you would calm down", Bruce said as he looked at the boy in question, trying to pry any information that might have been sketched on his face.

"I…Uh, I don't know. Maybe it's a cold?" Danny asked, more to himself than Bruce. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought as he looked down at his unfilled plate on the table.

"Perhaps…You should bundle up if you're getting a cold", Bruce said as he shrugged as Alfred came out with the food and started to fill everyone's plates. Danny nodded in reply, and Dick looked at Danny with his eyebrows raised with suspicion.

"Tell me, Jazz, what are you going to be doing? You said you wanted to get into psychology, and there's only a few more months of high school left in this year", Bruce said as he started to pick up a fork and dug into his food in an elegant and sophisticated manner.

"Now that you mention it…I'm not quite sure anymore. I want to stay around Danny so I can keep an eye on him…" She said as she mumbled in thought, her eyes fixated on her plate filled with food.

"Why would you feel the need to do that? Is he in some kind of unknown danger?" Bruce asked as he looked up and met Jazz's eyes. She flinched back at the accusation before recoiling.

"Well, no…You know, I'm just the over protective big sister!" She said as she beamed, looking over at Danny, who gave a small smile in return.

Bruce seemed to narrow his eyes for a few seconds, though it was very subtle. "I see…And what about you, Danny? You're a freshman in high school, have you decided if you want to enroll in a public school, or a private one with Dick?"

"Public school definitely. Private schools just don't sit right with me…" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Though, neither do public schools…I just hope I'm not the target of everyone's misplaced aggression', Danny thought as he scrunched his face up in pain, remembering all the times that Dash and given him beatings.

"This may seem a little sudden, Danny, but I'm going to enroll you starting tomorrow. You've been out of school for at least a week now, and I personally think it's in your best interest if you get caught up", Bruce said as he took a drink of his water.

Danny nodded, "But, what if I can't catch on to everything?"

"Then Dick will have to catch you up. Although he's one year younger than you, he's at the top of his class", Bruce said as he smirked at his young ward.

Dick's head perked up and he rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever you say, Bruce. Although, it is kind of true. I'm a little whelmed".

"Whelmed?" Jazz and Danny asked together.

"Yeah, you know, not quite overwhelmed, but also not underwhelmed. So, just…whelmed", Dick said as he smiled and at the end shrugged his shoulders. Bruce was smiling in content at how well they were getting along with each other.

Alfred suddenly approached Bruce and whispered something in his ear, Bruce's smile vanished before he narrowed his eyes in the distance in thought. He stood up and smiled apologetically, "Well, sorry to eat and run, but Dick and I have to clean out the garage".

Dick looked at him with his eyebrow raised before realization came to his face, "Oh, right…The garage". Dick then stood up and smiled at Danny and Jazz. "Catch you guys later", he said as he walked by Bruce and down the hallway with him.

"Yeah…that doesn't seem suspicious at all", Danny said under his breath as he looked at Jazz with suspicion, she only nodded her head in return.

"Hey, that's their business. Everyone has secrets Danny, especially _you_", she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. 'You had better tell me everything, _now_, Danny', Jazz thought as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Danny asked as he sighed. He looked around the room and had noticed Alfred cleaning up the table. 'I don't have to worry about Alfred telling Bruce, do I?' Danny thought as he narrowed his eyes in thought at the busy butler.

"Nope, so start spilling. What happened…?" Jazz asked with concern in her eyes.

"Well, to be honest, I still don't know what his plans are. I do know that he marked me with the 'V' on my chest", Danny said trying to recollect what exactly had happened. This retelling of his experience is bringing up horrible memories that he'd rather not remember.

"I know, I saw that…But what happened after that?" Jazz asked as she blinked.

"After that…he said that he could control when I could 'Go Ghost'. The strangest thing that happened though, he could read my thoughts. That's why I couldn't escape."

"But for what purpose would he do that?!" Jazz yelled, practically in anger. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth, realizing that she had spoken that a little bit too loudly. The two teens looked over at the hard working butler only to see him carry on with his work as if he hadn't heard them at all. Both teens sighed in relief.

"I don't know. He kept saying how much I belonged at his side, and that he won't stop until I am", Danny said as he cringed. As much as the boy hated to admit it, he was getting a little uneasy at the thought of the man.

"That…Crazed up froot loop!" She yelled in a whisper. Danny nodded in agreement.

"But…I still can't believe that they're gone…Mom and dad I mean…" Danny said dejectedly.

"I know. We really haven't had the time to reflect on their deaths. Everything has just been pushed at us", Jazz said as Alfred took her plate, and then took Danny's right after.

"Tell me about it. Jazz, I want you to know that I'm here for you. We're the only family that we have left", Danny said as he placed a comforting hand on Jazz's shoulder, and she smiled in return, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Aww, thanks little brother. I'm here for you, too", Jazz said as she stood up and pushed in her chair. Alfred walked out of the room with the dirty dishes in his hands.

"Say, Jazz. Why don't we explore?" Danny asked, a devious grin on his face. Jazz just looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, I really don't thin-

"Come on, Jazz, don't be a _spazz_", Danny said as he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"I am_ not_ a _spazz_", Jazz said in anger as she followed her brother out of the dining room. "Danny, I'm serious, we should not be exploring-

"You don't have to come if you don't want to", Danny said as he smirked behind him at his sister. Jazz scowled in response.

"Yes I do, I have to keep an eye on you", she said as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Jazz", Danny mumbled under his breath as they walked into a room with a fireplace. There was a painting of two people, most likely a couple from the way they were painted. On the north most wall of the room there was an old grandfather clock, slowly ticking away the time.

"Whoa…I wonder if those two are Bruce's parents…" Jazz said as she looked up at the painting that hung over the fireplace.

"Maybe…" Danny said as he walked towards the grandfather clock. 'This seems out of place…' He thought as he placed a hand on it to further examine the clock. 'It doesn't have a speck of dust on it…That's weird…' He thought as he put two hands on the clock and began to push it to his left.

"Danny!" Jazz whispered in a hiss. "What are you doing?"

As Danny continued to push the clock further away, inch by inch, there was a small damp breeze that he could feel behind the clock. "Jazz, there's something behind this clock! There's a draft", he said as he pushed the clock enough so that he could get through it.

Jazz gasped as she saw stairs leading down to an unknown area. Danny turned to look at her before giving her another smirk.

"Danny! Don't even think about it!" Jazz lectured to him.

"I'm thinking about it…" Danny said as he started to go down the steps.

"Oh! This is not a good idea", Jazz said nervously as she placed a hand against the wall as she headed down the steps. As the both of them traveled further down the steps, the sound echoed against the small area. Despite it being a small area, the only light that was visible was coming all the way from the bottom of the stairwell.

"I see…something", Danny said as he got to the bottom floor and looked around the area in amazement. This was a giant cave, and had multiple levels. Some levels had things that were collected from Gotham's most dangerous criminals. The Joker and The Riddler were among the few of which were displayed. Weapons, sometimes clothing articles. This place was vast and had various sorts of technologies. There was a giant computer along with other various computer supplies.

"Oh my gosh, Danny…This makes sense now", Jazz said with realization spread across her face.

"Bruce Wayne is…Batman", Danny said, which reaffirmed what Jazz was thinking.

"Which means that Dick is…Robin", Jazz said as she took a couple of steps forward to look around further.

"It's kind of hard to believe that we're living on top of the Bat Cave", Danny said as he stifled a laugh of amusement.

"Well, we did use to live on top of an entrance into the ghost zone…We shouldn't really be talking", Jazz said incredulously.

Suddenly there was the sound of an engine, and Jazz and Danny both came alert to their present situation. Bruce was coming home, and if he had known they were in the Bat Cave, it would be game over.

"Hide!" Danny yelled, and Jazz nodded as they both went into different directions to hide. Jazz went hi behind the Joker display, and Danny found himself hiding behind some crates that were stacked by the enormous computer. They heard the Batmobile pull into the cave and the turn off.

"Why did Luthor have to come to Gotham this late into the night? Isn't he more of a day time kind of guy?" Dick's voice said as his footsteps echoed throughout the cave.

"…There is a reason, Dick, we just have to find it…" Bruce's voice said, it was gruff, like Batman's.

There was a sneeze that came from the Joker display, and it sounded a lot like Jazz's sneezes. Danny face palmed. He turned himself intangible and made his way over to his sister, unfortunately, so were Dick and Bruce. As soon as Danny had touched Jazz to make her intangible, Dick and Bruce walked behind the Joker display, suspicion lurked underneath their masks.

"I thought I heard something", Dick said, still not letting down his guard.

"You did…Danny, you can come out now", Bruce said in his normal voice as he took off his cowl.

"Bruce, what are you-

Danny made himself visible, right in front of Dick and Bruce. Dick had a confused expression on his face.

"Uh…We can explain!" Jazz yelled, she wore a face filled with worry and fear.

"I know. You two were curious and decided to explore. It's only a matter of time before you figured it out. After all, that's how Dick discovered my secret", Bruce said as he walked towards Danny. He didn't see Dick give him a glare after letting Danny and Jazz figure out his secret identity out in public.

"Danny, what exactly are you?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm…" he said as his eyes wandered to his sister, who only nodded her head, "I'm a half ghost…There was an accident a few months ago, and that's how I got my powers."

"So…you're a meta-human", Dick said in affirmation.

"A what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"So_ you're_ Danny Phantom, Amity Parks 'Hero'", Bruce said as a statement. He had figured it all out. He sighed, just what he needed, another teenager with a hero complex.

"You could say that", Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he gave a sheepish grin.

"I could tell, the two of you act the same. Promoting your normal nervous ticks in both identities isn't exactly what you would call a smart move", Bruce said as he started to walk away.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he immediately placed his hand down. He then glanced at Jazz, who only shrugged.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. It's getting late, and you and Dick have school in the morning", Bruce said sitting down in the chair that was in front of the computers. "Jazz, I'd like to talk to you about something".

All three of the teens looked at each other, before heading off to their separate ways.

"Good night, Jazz", Danny said as he gave Jazz an unreadable expression as he headed up the stairs with Dick.

Jazz nodded as she headed over to Bruce. He gave her a small smile. "I know it must be hard for him…for the both of you. I lost my parents at a very young age, I can relate", he said as he sighed.

"It is hard, but we're getting through it…" Jazz said as she glanced at the ground.

Bruce nodded in agreement, "What really concerns me though, is Plasmius. He kidnapped Danny for a reason, and I need to know why. I get the feeling that Danny doesn't want to talk, but I can't protect him if I don't know."

"Plasmius is Danny's Arch-enemy. Like the Joker is to you, but in a way, not really." Jazz said vaguely.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Danny is young, what did he do to cause Plasmius so much animosity towards him?"

"Danny caught Plasmius' attention. He has always wanted a son, and then Danny came along and you can figure out what happened next".

"I see…Now, don't be fooled by what Danny tells you. He's still hiding something", Bruce said as he glanced at his computer in front of him.

Jazz gasped in disbelief, "Danny wouldn't hide anything from me!"

"Then let me show you", Bruce said as he turned on his computer and typed in a few things, a screen of Danny sleeping from earlier today was being played.

"You were spying on him?!" Jazz accused as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"For a good reason", Bruce justified, "Watch".

On the screen, Danny was in bed, soundly sleeping, but then, in a flash, he was thrashing about.

"_Sam? Tucker?"_ Danny called out, but then suddenly his body was pushed into the bed, his throat was turning red, as if someone was choking him. Jazz gasped as she put her hands to her face. Her brother was getting attacked in his sleep! There was then an indent in the sheets as an invisible force kicked his stomach.

"_Y-You"_, He sputtered out, his breath barely returning to him. He took in small, rapid breaths as he tried to stabilize himself.

"Based on these findings, Plasmius has done something much greater to Danny then he lets on." Bruce said as glanced at Jazz, who only kept looking on in horror.

"_Here's a suggestion, how about you leave me alone_?" Danny asked sarcastically. This made Jazz smile a little, at least her little brother still had his courage.

"_Then I'll make you leave me alone!_" Danny yelled as his body lurched forward, only for his face to be pushed back into his pillow. His black hair started to be pulled downwards, as if someone was making him look up to them.

"_You're wrong!_" Danny yelled in defiance, his voice dripping with pain. The screen went black as Bruce turned to Jazz.

"That's where it ends…Until Danny tells me of his own accord, I cannot help him with anything", Bruce said as he stood up. His 'Batman' uniform unfolding itself as he did so.

"I see…I'll talk to hi-

"No, Jazz. Then he will suspect and accuse, and that's something that he doesn't need right now. He's a strong kid, but eventually he will come and seek my help", Bruce said as he turned to Jazz.

"O-Okay…I understand", she said as tears started to well up in her eyes, threatening to fall to show how vulnerable she really was. "Just…how can I protect my brother? How can I…" She said as she started bawling. She covered her face with her hands as she cried into them.

Bruce went over to her and embraced her into a hug, "You're strong, Jazz. You and Danny both are, just remember that".

* * *

"So, how long have you lived with Bruce?" Danny asked, trying to make small chat with Dick.

"Huh? Oh about 4 years now", he said nonchalantly.

"Wow, that's a while…And you go to Gotham Academy? I've never been to an academy, just average high schools", Danny said as he laughed nervously.

"You aren't going to ask me about Robin?" Dick asked as he glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about your super hero life. You haven't asked me about mine", Danny said as he shrugged.

"How rageous. You know, I have a friend, Wally West, who will be going to your school with you tomorrow. He has red hair, kinda eats a lot", Dick said as he smiled at some inside joke.

"Wally West?"

"Yeah, don't let him cheat off you though. He's known to be clinically lazy", Dick said as he laughed. Danny smiled as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm surprised that you found this on your own. When I discovered the Bat Cave, it was because I caught Alfred walk out of it dusting some dust off his shoulder", Dick said as he shrugged. "If you ask me, he takes his job _way_ too seriously".

Danny laughed, "That's actually how I figured it out, there wasn't a speck of dust on that clock".

"Funny how the past repeats itself, huh? Well, I gotta head to bed, school and such", Dick said as he waved to Danny before heading to his room. Danny nodded and did the same.

* * *

"And here we are again, Daniel", Vlad's voice said as it echoed around the area.

Danny started to back away. The area that he had appeared in was Vlad's lab. It had an eerie pink glow to it, and Danny was starting to loathe the color pink.

"It seems like you always come back to me…" Vlad said as he appeared in his human form, with his hands behind his back.

"More like you always stalk me", Danny said as he glared at the man. Vlad only smiled before chuckling a little.

"Things would be so much easier if you stopped resisting and let the mark to its job", Vlad said as he started to walk towards Danny.

"Let me think about that…Oh yeah, I will never stop", Danny said sarcastically. He noticed Vlad was getting a little too close for comfort and started to back up even further away.

"What this? Are you scared, Daniel?" Vlad said as he chuckled again.

"No…" Danny said defiantly to the man before tripping over something on the floor. He tumbled to the ground, hard, and Vlad appeared in front of him in an instant, looking down at him.

"Do us both a favor, Daniel, and stop lying to yourself. Deep down, you are terrified of me. You're even more terrified of what will happen if I get what I want", Vlad said matter-of-factly.

"That not tr-

"Daniel, you will come to me. You will like it." Vlad said as he bent down and picked Danny up by the throat. "You will obey me. You will belong to me. Why are you trying so hard to fight it?"

"Have you ever thought that I don't want any of what you have to offer?" Danny said, his voice wavering a little. If he lost this battle inside of his dreams, then he will lose the one outside of his dreams as well. And that's something that he cannot afford to lose.

"Come now, don't be defiant. Accept me and let me in", he said as he kept raising Danny up into the air.

"S-Stop", Danny said weakly.

"We are far beyond stopping, little badger. Once this has begun, there is no stopping it. You're losing control more and more every day. Your attacks are becoming more frequent. The nightmares occur every time you fall asleep. Face the facts, you're slipping."

"I…Can't…Breathe", Danny said as he started to claw pathetically at Vlad's hand.

"Danny!" Came a faint voice.

"This only means that I have to put in more power on having you come to me. I did say you would, willingly, after all", Vlad said as he tightened his hold on Danny's throat.

"N…g…" Danny responded, his body starting to go limp.

"Danny!" The voice said again, this time more loudly.

Danny snapped awake and fell down immediately. He felt the chilly night sky on his skin. He looked around and noticed Dick and Bruce were holding onto him, both looking at him with confused glances.

"W-Where", Danny said as he immediately reached for his throat. He felt the heat radiating off of it.

"You were sleep walking", Bruce said as he let go of Danny, Dick did the same thing.

"You almost walked off the roof…You kept mumbling that you had to 'Go to him' and 'He needs me', it was a _little _creepy", Dick said as he kept looking at Danny.

"Danny, whatever you were dreaming about, you kept resisting. You drug your feet and stopped frequently on your way up here. You need to let me in, otherwise I can't help you", Bruce said as he looked at Danny, his face full of worry and concern.

Danny sighed in defeat, "I wanted to fight this on my own, but now It's gotten too out of hand an-

He was interrupted by a violent pain in his chest. He clutched onto his chest with his hands, right where the mark was. "I…I…Have to go", he said in a trance like state.

"Danny, as much as you're thinking about the pain, don't. Don't think about the pain, it will only increase the hold that Plasmius has over you. Don't. Think. About. The. Pain", Bruce demanded and coached at the same time.

"I-I can't." Danny whined in pain.

"Block it out. Block it all out", Bruce said as he grabbed Danny's arm. "Do you feel that? Focus on the here and now, Danny. Not the pain or the voices", Bruce demanded again.

"I…" Danny said as he loosened the hold on his chest. The pain started to fade away, and he could finally catch a breath of relief.

"There…Every time that pain starts to happen, to exactly as I told you", Bruce said as he smiled gently at Danny who nodded.

"Danny! Danny! Are you okay?! I'm coming!" Jazz yelled as her form started to appear on the rooftops.

"We had to knock her out, she was going to hurt herself", Dick said as he waved at Jazz. "It's okay! We have it under control!"

"Like hell you do! Danny! I'm coming!" Jazz yelled again, however she slipped on the roof.

"We should probably head back inside before Jazz hurts herself", Danny said as he sighed and smiled.

"I think she already did that by slipping", Dick said as he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Thanks for choosing Keystone High School as your high school Danny Fenton", the cheery guidance counselor said as she handed Danny his schedule. "We'll have out student body president, Alice Waters come and show you around. In the meantime, you can sit in the waiting chairs outside the office."

Danny nodded and said thanks before heading out the door. Almost immediately someone knocked into him, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Oh man! Sorry! Gotta run, late for class!" Said a red head as he sprinted off to his class. Danny raised an eyebrow at the suspicious activity before shrugging it off. It was a new school, he should have been prepared to deal with unexpected surprises.

"Oh! Are you Danny Fenton? Did you trip?" Came a girl's voice coming around the corner. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt along with a black skirt. She had on black slip on shoes and her light blue hair was down and parted on both sides of her face. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to define her face.

She looked at the retreating form, "Hey West! No running in the halls!" She yelled at him but then sighed. She then turned to Danny and offered a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry, he's notorious for running into people…"

Danny took her hand and then smiled, "It's alright, I'm sure I would do the same thing if I were late for class", he said as he laughed a little. 'Actually I would walk into the school invisibly while running, but hey, that's my preference', he thought.

"Well, anyway, I'm Alice Waters. You just met Wally West, the school's 'speed demon'. Let me show you around school. I'm a junior, and you're a freshman, so that would mean you would have most classes in 200 hall…" She said as she started heading in one direction. Danny followed her, until she suddenly stopped. He had almost run into her if he hadn't caught himself in time.

"Wait, do you have honor classes?" She asked as she turned around, her light blue hair turning with her.

"Me? Honors? I don't think so", he said as he laughed a little at the thought of _him_ having honor classes. He was barely passing regular classes. She took his list of classes and scanned them, her eyes going from one line to the next.

"Yup, you do. So, 300 hall then", she said as she turned to where Wally had run down.

"Wait, what?" He asked, he was incredibly confused. "There has to be some mistake, I don't take honors, I can barely pass my regular classes", he said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Then you'd have to take it up with you parents or the guidance counselor. The paper doesn't lie, Danny", she said as she handed him the paper, and sure enough, there were honors classes on there.

"Alright, well, this is 300 hall, where the sophomore classes are located. It's pretty self-explanatory, you have all your classes here. The cafeteria is at the conjoining hallway of 300 and 200, where we started from. Your first class is Mr. Blake, who teaches chemistry. Don't worry he has a great teaching method."

"Uh, okay", he said, the information going in his head too fast and not staying there.

"Well, I have to get to class. You need any more help, find me, alright? Bye Danny, have fun on your first day!" She yelled as she began to walk away.

"Right…" He said as he looked down 300 hall to where Mr. Blake was. He found it and opened the door, the room was silent, and everyone turned their eyes at the new guy who just opened the door.

"You are Danny Fenton, correct?" Mr. Blake said. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a giant black mustache that was hanging off his face.

"Yes, sir", Danny said and nodded.

"You can take a seat right next to…" Mr. Blake said as he scanned his eyes over everyone in the room. "Derick. Derick, please raise your hand".

Danny looked over the classroom, there was a mixture of every kind of social class. However, his stomach dropped when he noticed that a jock raised his hand. 'Great, a Dash number 2', Danny thought sourly as he began to walk over to Derick.

"Yo Danny, I don't bite or anything", Derick said as he broke into a grin.

"I'm just not used to this school yet, everything is so much different than what it used to be at my old school", Danny said nervously.

"Hey, I get the feeling man, I was new here at first, too. But then I found my calling…football!" Derick said as his eyes sparkled.

"Please, Derick, 'football' is your only calling", came a voice from the back. It was a tech nerd that was a girl. The class erupted in laughter.

"Now, now, class. Time to get back to the lesson. Derick, what would happen if I added water to a weak acid like HF?" Mr. Blake said as he pointed to the board.

"HF would give away an H positive", Derick said confidently.

"Very good, Derick", Mr. Blake praised.

'There is something very wrong with this school. The jocks are smart and the tech nerds are funny…This isn't normal', Danny thought as he sat back further into his seat.

The class flew by fast, and Danny didn't think that he would learn anything today, but he did. He learned a lot. Alice was right, Mr. Blake did have a nice teaching style.

"Yo, Danny. What class do you have next? Maybe we might have the same class", Derick said as he gave a friendly smile. Danny handed Derick his list of classes slowly, still not really trusting Derick, after all, he's had a bad history with jocks.

"Geometry? Yikes, that's a rough class. You must be pretty smart being in all these honor classes", Derick said as he handed back his schedule back to him.

"Not really", Danny said as he shrugged. "I was just put in them".

"Still dude, you're one smart cookie", Derick said as he laughed and patted Danny hard against his back. Danny, being surprised by the action, lurched forward expectantly.

The bell rang, and everyone stood up to gather their belongings. "Well, catch you later Danny-O, I've got AP Psychology", Derick said as he winked while exiting out of the door.

"You actually made friends with Derick?" Came a girl's voice from behind Danny. He turned around and realized that it was tech nerd from the earlier.

"Yeah? Why? Is that a bad thing?" Danny asked cautiously as he started for the door.

"No, it's a good thing. Just don't hurt his feelings. He's a swell, big buff guy on the outside…But on the inside, he's easily hurt. Be careful with him", she said as she flipped her hair and exited out of the room.

Danny stood there and blinked out of surprise, "This isn't weird at all", Danny mumbled as he finally walked out of the chemistry classroom. He was heading to his final block of the day, Geometry. He had come in pretty late, due to Jazz's persistence that he should stay home. Last night's events were…surprising. He hadn't expected things to get that bad, but what should he really expect fro-

His thoughts were interrupted by an immediate pain in his chest, right where the mark was. He clung onto the wall to prevent himself from falling down with one hand, while his other hand was clutching his chest. 'Don't think about the pain. It's not there. Just block it out…Block it out', Danny thought calmly to himself, and within minutes, the pain started to vanish. 'Wow, I guess that does works. I should have told Bruce sooner…' Danny thought as he smiled in relief.

He approached the math room, some teacher named Mr. Witherow was teaching it. He was a plump man and had a beaming laughter.

"Danny, huh? Go take a seat next to Wally", he said as he pointed to where the red head was sitting. 'That's him…that's the guy who ran into me…Wait a minute, Wally West? That's Dick's friend…' Danny thought as he walked closer to Wally and then sat in the seat beside him. He was chewing obnoxiously on a candy bar, devouring it at an alarming rate. 'How exactly are they friends?' Danny thought grimly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! U're da guy I rughn indu earleuhr", Wally said with his mouthful. Danny cringed at his lack of manners.

"Uh, what?" Danny asked as he backed further into his seat.

Wally quickly swallowed, "Sorry, fast metabolism. You're the guy I ran into earlier! Really sorry about that, man. I was in a really big hurry", he said as he frowned. He then offered his hand. "I'm Wally West", he said as he smiled.

"Danny Fenton", Danny said as he took his hand, Wally then quickly shook it back and forth.

"Nice to meet you, Danny! Wait…Danny, you're Richard's foster brother!" Wally yelled with a gasp.

"Yup…That's me", Danny mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed at Wally's enthusiasm.

"Oh, wow! I wonder what living with that little psycho is like…" Wally wondered, more to himself than Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes before looking out the window. His eyes grew wide as he noticed a girl wearing a gray jumpsuit and a black cape. She was barefoot and had gray hair that was curled. He couldn't see the girl's face, but something told him that he knew this girl…

"Mr. Witherow, can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked, and the teacher gave a seldom nod.

The boy proceeded to stand and go towards the door, once outside it, he turned into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom, and turned himself intangible as he flew through the building to the outside. He saw the girl heading towards the harbor. Danny made himself visible as he flew to where the girl was going. He landed softly on the ground behind some stacked up crates.

"Vapor, have you prepared all the necessary procedures for tonight's robbery?" Came a deep menacing voice. The young halfa grew curious and peeked his head around the crates. There was a man with long gray hair. He was wearing a black cape, as well as black shorts. The things that made him threatening though, was his amber colored eyes, as well as the trident that he was holding.

"Yes, Poseidon, everything is in place…" The girl, now known as Vapor said, her voice trailing.

"Is that regret? My child, we do this because we have to. Society has turned into that of an ugly menace. Soon, all that will be shown due to the Light!" He exclaimed to the world as he started to break out into a menacing laughter.

"But, father, I've never wante-

There was a loud echoing smack, and Danny cringed at the injury the man had made across the girl's face.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, child. You were born into this, and you will die into this. My reputation shall not be ruined due to the fact that my daughter refuses to carry on my legacy. Do you understand?" He asked as he took a threatening step towards her.

The girl was cradling her cheek, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, but she knew that would only anger her father. "Yes…" She said in a wavering voice.

"Good, now, I will be off." He said as water started gathering at his feet and then traveled upward in a typhoon like fashion. He disappeared from the scene, and then the girl fell to the ground in defeat. Her skin started to glisten in the sun, and soon, her outfit fell off her like water. In its place was a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a black skirt. Blue hair replaced the gray.

"Alice?" Danny whispered in disbelief. 'Great, what should I do?' He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why? Why does the happen to me? Mother…" She croaked out in between her sobs.

"Alice…" Danny said, a bit more loudly this time as he stepped forward.

Alice turned around quickly and noticed the white haired stranger. "W-Who are you? Stay away from me!" She yelled as she raised an arm up, a wall of water appeared in front of the two of them.

Danny looked at her with sympathy, he then let himself switch back. There was a bright blinding light, and in a flash, he was back into Danny Fenton. Alice gasped.

"You're a…Meta-human?" Alice whispered in surprise.

"I guess. It's what everyone has been calling me lately", Danny said grimly, still not knowing exactly what that term means.

"Hero or villain…" Alice said weakly as she scrambled to get up on her feet.

"Alice…that shou-

"Answer the question!" She yelled narrowing her eyes.

The boy sighed in defeat, "Hero, but listen-

"Then we can't be around each other. It's against all the rules there are…" She said as she began to walk away.

"I know you don't want to continue being a villain. You said so yourself back there", he said as he took a step forward, the wall of water slowly dissipating.

"You don't understand…My father is the only one I have left. Without him, I am _nothing_", She said as she stopped walking, her fists clenched.

"Then come and be a hero. You can make _something_ of yourself…instead of following in your father's shadow", Danny said confidently.

"It's not that simple. He would stop at nothing to turn me back into a villain. He's a possessive monster wh-

"I know the feeling, and there is a way to get past that. You just need to trust in someone", Danny said as he outstretched his hand towards her, offering his help.

Alice looked back at the hand, she had a confused face, unsure of what to do. "I…I…Just don't know what to do anymore", she said as she glanced at the ground before shutting her eyes tightly. She then opened them back up and looked at the hopeful boy, "Thanks, Danny", she said before dashing off deeper into the harbor before vanishing into the air itself.

"Well, that couldn't have worked out better", Danny said grimly before turning back into Phantom and shooting off into the sky.

* * *

"The school called, Danny. You spent 30 minutes in the bathroom…" Bruce said as he raised an eyebrow at the young lad who walked through the door, still in his ghost form.

"Huh? Oh…I guess I did", Danny said as he shrugged. He reverted back into Danny Fenton before looking at Bruce. "Sorry about that, I have a lot on my mind", the boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't an attack?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Huh? No…No…" the boy responded back before shaking his head. "Just…life", he said as he sighed.

"I've been there too, Danny. In fact, when I was your age I-

"Bruce, its Poseidon and Vapor! They're robbing Crown Jeweler's!" Dick yelled as he entered the hallway.

"Dick, suit up, we're leaving", Bruce said as he started to walk to the cave entrance.

"Hold on, I'm coming too", Danny said as he ran to catch up with Bruce's fast strides.

"No, you're not", Bruce said as he glared at the young man. "It's too dangerous. These two are violent criminals", Bruce ordered.

"No, they're not. Only one is! The other doesn't want to be a villain!" Danny yelled hopefully.

"You might want to see the good in others, Danny, but that's a weakness that you shouldn't let loose in this line of work", Dick said as he came back, dressed as Robin.

"Wait, you know the identity of Vapor…" Bruce said as he stopped walking and looked down at Danny.

"I'm not telling you anything unless you let me come along", Danny said defiantly.

Bruce looked away in thought for a while. "Fine, but if you get so much as injured, you will not be coming with us again, is that clear?"

"Crystal", Danny said with a smirk. Two white bright rings appeared at his chest and traveled in opposite directions of each other, revealing him to be Danny Phantom.

"Whoa, asterous!" Dick exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Vapor was standing on the rooftop. The plan was simple, distract the dynamic duo enough so that her father could get safely away...

'He should be here any minute', Vapor thought grimly. She didn't want to live this kind of life anymore.

An ominous laugh echoed around the area, alerting Vapor out of her thoughts.

"Well, here's the boy blunder…" Vapor mumbled to herself as she looked around the area. She felt the air molecules start to split in half around her in a straight line. She quickly summoned a water wall, and sure enough, a bat-a-rang was caught in it. "And here's Batman", she said grimly.

"Alice!" Danny yelled as he appeared in front of her, green smoke fading off of him.

"Danny? No…You shouldn't be here…" Alice said as she took a step back. 'He can't see me like this…He shouldn't know this side of me!' She thought furiously.

"Alice, I know that you want to quit, and I'm here to say that you can. You don't have to be like this anymore if you don't want to", Danny tried to reason with her.

"I…" She said unsure of herself.

"Vapor, fight them off, I'm heading to the safe house", Poseidon's voice rang out. His figure appearing in the distance, hopping frantically over rooftops.

"Don't do it, Alice. You said how much you wanted to change, so start changing now", Danny pleaded.

"Vapor! What _are_ you waiting for, you _disobedient _child!" Hissed the menacing voice from the distance.

Alice was clenching her fists, she then turned to her father, "Shut up! You don't tell me what to do, not anymore!" She yelled as she raised a hand towards her father. A sudden burst of water was heavily thrown at the man. His back fell down on a building, knocking the wind out of him.

Batman immediately appeared in front of him, taking his hands in handcuffs. "Thought you could escape from justice, Poseidon?" Batman said as he smirked. Robin landed beside him and folded his arms across his chest.

Alice was out of breath from exerting so much energy, sweat was pouring down her face. She slowly lowered her hand down to her side.

"You did a heroic thing today, Alice. You're already taking a huge step to the good side", Danny said as he put a hand on Alice's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"You think…So?" She asked as she smiled weakly.

"Nobody crosses me, Alice!" Her father yelled from the other building. This alerted Danny and Alice to the man. "You are going to get punished for this. Your little friend over there won't be there for you an-!

He was interrupted by Robin knocking his bo staff into Poseidon's head. "That man is not whelmed…Not whelmed at all…"

"I think I might lay low for a while. I can't return to my house, he'll look for me there", Alice said, looking at the ground unsure of herself.

"You can stay with us", Danny offered.

"Thanks…But I don't want to endanger anyone…I'll still show up for school, so don't worry about me. I'm really going to try this whole 'hero' thing out".

"Have you thought of a new name?" Danny asked.

"I've settled on Hydrowave. It has a nice ring to it. Anyway, if you ever want to take on a job, find me", Alice said as she smiled before turning from Danny. She took a step forward before she disappeared into the air itself.

"You did some good work tonight, Danny", Bruce said as he came over to the boy.

"And not a single injury on me!" Danny said as he smirked.

"He's right you know. I can see Phantom being a great hero", Robin said as he copied Danny's smirk.

"Alright, alright…You two have school in the morning, start heading back", Bruce ordered.

Robin and Phantom grumbled but complied. 'I think everything will work out. After all, this is only the beginning', Danny thought as he looked up at the star filled night sky.

**(Prologue Part 3) End.**

**Prologue End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like always, if you see any errors, and would like to comment or tell me, please do. I always enjoy the feedback that I receive! The next part should most likely come out in a week or two. The reason for the late update is because I had mid-terms in school. They were a beast to beat, but I did it. That's the important thing. I'm rambling...Next update in a week or two! Officially will be 'Chapter 1', I'm kinda excited! :)**


End file.
